


The Prince and the Pauper

by Pinkpigeontowa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Dresses, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkpigeontowa/pseuds/Pinkpigeontowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four not so short, rather detailed stories of...well.. I think the tags say it all. All four of the chapters are separate stories and don't have to be read in any sort of order. I'm just uploading them in the order they were written<br/>Story 1 - Set during Series Two, Episode Six, Beauty and the Beast Part Two. Did anyone ever wonder why Arthur was really worried about Merlin hiding under his bed? (Explicit Merlin/Arthur)<br/>Story 2 - Merlin joins Arthur for his bath and is "forced" into a dress.... but he doesn't seem too upset about it all in the end (Explicit Merlin/Arthur)<br/>Story 3 - Merlin gets drunk and Arthur gets jealous. Arthur decided Merlin needs sobering up....and punishing (Explicit Merlin/Arthur. Mainly ArthurTop but some MerlinTop towards the end)<br/>Story 4 - Arthur gets jealous (again) of the attention Merlin is getting from some of his knights. (No real plot, EXTREME Explicit Merlin/Arthur/Knights)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have published here on Archive Of Our Own, though it has been available on other such sites for a while now.  
> This story is also co-written by a very good friend of mine who doesn't have an account on here so I can't accept full credit or responsibility for this work.  
> I hold no claim to owning ANY of the characters in this story, much to my bitter disappointment. If I did then lots of stuff like this would be appearing in the series  
> One final thing. This story contains VERY EXPLICIT MALE/MALE SEX. If you don't agree with this or don't like ready about it then take my word now and DO NOT READ THIS. It is explicit for a reason people.

As Merlin lay in silence under Arthur's bed, he heard the strangest sound… A familiar yet slightly different voice began to moan his name

"Merlin...."'

Merlin wondered if the Prince was dreaming, missing Merlin's presence, but that thought disappeared as quickly as it came as Arthur moaned again.

"Merlin...faster!" Oh no. Merlin thought Please no.

The young sorcerer's mouth slowly fell open in shock as the Pendragon above him continued to moan.

"There Merlin... Right THERE!"

Merlin's eyes shot down to where his trousers had tightened considerably around his groin area. This can't be happening! Merlin slowly moved his hands down his body to the tent in his breeches. No, this is completely unprofessional and inappropriate! He closed his eyes and tried to block out the sounds coming from the bed above him.

"Merlin...Merlin...Merlin...Yes!" Arthur chanted, and Merlin found his hand moving down his body again. Then again, he thought, when have I ever been either of those things? Merlin's hand found his own desperately hard erection and he started the stroke it softly in time with his Prince's moans, biting down on his hand so his own weren't heard. This is ridiculous! Merlin thought as he bit back another moan The prince is gay, he's thinking about me while he's jerking off, and I'm jerking off to the -delicious- sounds he's making! How can this- Merlin froze as one of Arthur's hands dangled over the edge of the bed, clenching and opening with the prince's pants. Merlin didn't move, for a brief moment he didn't even breathe.

"Merlin...Merlin...Yes...So close...Merlin...Oh! So TIGHT!' Merlin flushed as he stared at the hand that was grabbing the wooden frame of the bed right in front of him, all it would take would be for Merlin to move a few inches… 'NO!! I can't do that! I can't even think about doing that!! Merlin thought desperately as both the Princes moans and the pace of his hand on his erection sped up.

"Merlin...Merlin...Merlin... please... please... please..."

Despite his earlier thoughts, Merlin found himself moving towards the hand that was now clutching the bed frame so hard, Merlin was sure it was going to break. He could feel his own climax approaching and couldn't help but whisper "Arthur....."

The prince's hand flinched on the bed frame at the feel of Merlin's warm breath washing over it. "Mmm..." Merlin bit his lip to stop himself crying out. He closed his eyes as his climax drew nearer, he was so close, so close, he realized too late that the sounds from above him had stopped.

"Ahem..." Merlin's eyes flew open and he turned his head to look at Arthur who was staring at him smugly as he leant over the edge of the bed. "And what," Arthur began, glancing at Merlin's erection, "are you doing, Merlin?" Where Merlin's courage came from, when he had his hand wrapped tightly around his cock, was a mystery.

"Same thing you were doing by the sounds of it, Sire."

A slight blush found its way to the Prince 'suddenly handsome face' as Merlin would have put it at that moment. He felt his own face redden. Arthur's eyes had changed, darkened, but not with anger.

"And perhaps you would like to tell me what exactly that was?" Merlin gulped and shook his head. "No?" Arthur asked, cocking his head to the side. Merlin shook his head again. "Get out from under there." Arthur disappeared from view and Merlin hesitantly crawled out from under the bed. Before he regained his balance he was pulled into Arthur's lap and felt an obvious harness pressing into his lower back. "Then perhaps you would like to demonstrate?" Merlin gulped and shook his head again. "Refusing again? Then allow me."

Before Merlin could do anything the Prince strong and surprisingly smooth hand replaced his own on his dripping erection, pumping it slowly and torturously. Merlin's head fell back onto Arthur's shoulder and he whimpered loudly.

"Do you like that Merlin?" The Pendragon murmured huskily, burying his face in his manservant's neck. Merlin groaned at the feel of Arthur breath ghosting over his skin. The Prince's caresses stopped on Merlin's erection before pulling on it harshly. "Answer me Merlin."

"YES!" Merlin shouted, gripping Arthur's thighs hard.

"Good." Arthur resumed his stroking and Merlin moaned and wriggled in front of him, causing delicious friction on his own weeping prick. "Mmm...Merlin, I bet you're so tight." Merlin bit his lip and picked his head up off Arthur's shoulder, hanging it forwards slightly. "Listen to me." Arthur hissed as his hand jerked again. "I bet you want me buried inside you, thrusting into you to make you cry out, you want to feel me mark you, so everybody knows, don't you? You want me to go faster and harder and his that spot that will make you see stars, don't you, Merlin?" He growled, stroking Merlin faster still.'

Merlin bit down on his lip so his please for Arthur to fuck him would remain inside his mouth. The Prince growls and his hand sped up on Merlin's erection, grinding his own hips into Merlin's backside. The sorcerer's head fell back and he moaned loudly. Arthur smirked as he leant forward and ran his tongue up the smaller male's neck. Merlin whimpered.

"Y-yes..."

"Beg Merlin," the Prince demanded his tongue travelling back down the pale skin before him. Merlin whimpered again and shook his head. "Beg Merlin!"

Merlin shook his head. "You will learn to obey me, Merlin." Merlin shivered at the thought of Arthur controlling him, binding him, punishing him. Arthur held Merlin up slightly and pulled his breeches off, knocking his shoes off with them. "Beg me." He whispered again. Merlin shook his head again and bit his lip, trying not to moan at the feeling of being lain on a naked prince when he was so vulnerable. Arthur ripped Merlin's tunic and neckerchief off, making Merlin shiver at the cold. "Merlin, this is your final warning."

Still Merlin remained silent. The Prince sighed.

"Fine." Arthur stated. He stood, releasing his grip on Merlin and causing him to fall to the floor with a yelp. Merlin watched as Arthur walk, completely naked, away from him and towards the window.

'You must be joking,' Merlin thought, staring from the Prince's strong, tanned back to his rock hard erection and back again. 'He can't leave me like this!!'

Merlin looked from the prince to his straining erection and back again. I wonder if he would really...No, I don't need-Oh who the fuck am I kidding? Merlin stood and walked silently to Arthur.

"Ahem." Arthur turned to Merlin, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes?" Arthur asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Merlin gulped and fell to his knees.

"Please, my Lord, I beg you, make me yours. Show me what happens when I disobey you. Punish me. Hurt me. Please, my Lord, fuck me hard, mark me, please Master, I beg you, make me forget my name; make it so I can't walk for a week. Please, my Lord, teach me to obey." Merlin begged, his hands shaking.

A smile spread across Arthur's face. He wrapped his arms around his man servant, pressing their bodies and erections flush against each other. "Of course I will Merlin. I'd do anything for you."

Merlin squealed as Arthur picked him up and carried him back over to the large double bed, placing him down on it gently and crawling over him. He leant down to kiss Merlin and Merlin kissed back passionately, holding Arthur's head tight, pulling his closer as Arthur grinded their hips together.

"Mmm...Merlin..." Arthur moaned against his lips. "I don't think I'll be able to stay like this for much longer, I need to be inside you-"

"Yes!" Merlin said breathlessly before Arthur had finished. "Yes, yes, always, please!" Merlin bucked his hips.

"You're a horny little bugger, aren't you? When's the last time you got any?"

Merlin blushed and looked away. "A while..."

Arthur chuckled before reattaching his lips to Merlin's neck, trailing kisses, licks and bits down the smaller male's collar bone and chest, dipping into his navel and stopping, coming face to face with the magician's (would you call Merlin a magician?) erection.

Merlin blushed, closing his legs and trying to hide himself. "Arthur... please don't stare..."

"Why not?" Arthur held Merlin's thighs and gently pushed them apart. "You look delicious." He kissed the head of Merlin's weeping prick making him whimper and shudder.

"Arthur..." He whispered. "Don't tease."

"Okay." Arthur took all of Merlin in at once making Merlin cry out at the feeling. He laced his fingers in Arthur's hair and closed his eyes in bliss.

"Oh! Arthur, don't stop!" Merlin moaned loudly. Arthur quickly released Merlin's erection and put a hand over Merlin's mouth making his eyes flash (I don't like that word, it's not what I mean, please try to fix it) open to look into sky blue.

"Shh...We don't want the guards running in and spoiling our fun, do we?" Merlin shook his head frantically. "Good boy. You'll keep quiet from now on? Won't you?" Merlin nodded his head, his eyes never straying from Arthur's. "Good boy." He repeated the praise. "Good boys get rewards."

Arthur started sliding down Merlin's body again. "Wait," Merlin said suddenly. "You didn't lock the door?"

Arthur smirked. "Of course not, life's more fun with a little risk." Before Merlin could protest, he took him in his mouth again.

All thought left Merlin's mind apart from the feel of the Prince's lips around the base of his member and the feel of the Pendragon's tongue sliding up the underside. He bit back a moan and tried to force more of himself into Arthur's mouth, but Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's hips, holding him down.

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur!" Merlin's whimpers gradually turned into whimpered pleas. Arthur's fingers were at the corner of Merlin's mouth and when he looked down questioningly at the Prince. He immediately regretted it. It was one thing to feel the warmth around his erection, another thing completely to see it disappear into the crown prince's mouth. Arthur quickly clapped his hand over Merlin's mouth, ceasing his actions.

Merlin began wriggling beneath Arthur and he resumed his sucking and licking and poked his fingers against Merlin's mouth again. Merlin opened his mouth slowly and three fingers worked their way inside, encouraging his to lick and suck them as Arthur was doing to his cock.

Merlin began to suck on the fingers, running his tongue around them, making sure they were good and wet. When Arthur was sure his fingers were lubed up enough he removed them from his manservant's mouth and trailed them down to his backside, caressing one of the cheeks with his free hand.

Arthur released Merlin's member again with a dull pop and crawled up his body. "Have you ever done this with a man before?" He whispered into Merlin's ear. Merlin hesitated then shook his head. "Okay, this is the part where you need to relax. Otherwise it'll just hurt." Merlin moaned loudly and Arthur clapped his hand over Merlin's mouth again. "You're a noisy masochist aren't you?" He moved his hand and kissed Merlin gently. "Later, I promise, just relax for now."

Merlin did so and Arthur slipped one finger into him and Merlin whimpered, biting his lip hard. "Shh..." Arthur brushed a lock of hair out of Merlin's eye. "And don't damage your lips, I might need them later." Merlin shivered at the thought of tasting Arthur and whimpered when Arthur added another finger, thrusting them in and out of him.

When Arthur added a third and final finger and began to stretch them, Merlin couldn't help by cry out in pain.

"Shh," Arthur whispered, soothingly caressing Merlin's cheek, "I promise it'll get better. Just relax. I wouldn't hurt you."

'I love you.' Those were the words Merlin wanted to hear from his Prince, the words that Merlin knew Arthur would never direct at him. "Arthur..."

"Shh, it'll be okay, trust me." Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes and nodded, holding Arthur's biceps tightly. Arthur removed his fingers and Merlin squirmed and groaned at the loss. "Just wait." Arthur chuckled quietly and positioned himself at Merlin's entrance. "And relax."

He pushed in slowly until he was buried to the hilt inside his manservant. "Arthur..." Merlin whined.

"It won't for very much longer. I won't mov-"

"No...move!"

It hurt Arthur to see Merlin in pain but he wanted to give him what he wanted. As slowly as he could, the Prince pulled out of Merlin and push back in even slower. Merlin groaned and arched his back, pushing against Arthur's hips, signally for him to go faster.

"Faste-oh!" Merlin let his head drop back in pleasure as Arthur moved faster. "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur!" Merlin chanted with every thrust. Arthur leant down and kissed Merlin, leaving one hand on his hip and bringing the other to the back of Merlin's head.

Arthur broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Merlin's, still thrusting. "Shh, remember the guards." Merlin kissed Arthur again to silence another moan as Arthur hit his prostate dead on, after that he managed to keep his moans as growls in the back of his throat. "Good boy." Merlin smiled at this, I wonder if he'd call me that, every time I obeyed him.

Arthur picked up his pace as he littered Merlin's neck and chest with kisses and bites. He bit particularly hard in one place and Merlin had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. He smiled, knowing that he would be wearing that mark for a while.

"Arthur....Arthur....Mmm...Arthur..." Arthur moved to look into Merlin's eyes. "Arthur..." He whispered again as Arthur kissed his nose then moved to hold Merlin tightly, biting his shoulder gently. Merlin's arms wrapped around Arthur so naturally he couldn't stop the words falling out of his mouth as quickly as he had fallen for Arthur. "I love you."

Arthur stilled above him.

"W-what?" The crowned Prince stuttered, still buried deeply inside his man servant. 'H-He didn't just say... He couldn't have said... Could he?'

Merlin hated himself for ruining the moment but Arthur deserved an answer. Sighing and turning his head to the side he whispered "I love you"

Arthur raised himself above Merlin. "You...You..." Well done, Merlin, Merlin thought, you've blown it, you had to open your big mouth and- Arthur pulled out of Merlin and thrust back in, making him moan. "Sorry, you were zoning out and I was worried you wouldn't hear this," he rested his forehead on Merlin's again and whispered. "I love you too."

Merlin could have cried with relief, he held his prince tightly and kissed him passionately.

The two of them smiled into the kiss, smiled so much that they broke the kiss. Their foreheads remained together as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"D-did you really mean that?" Merlin asked, part of him not wanting to know the answer just in case it was 'No.'

One of Arthur's surprisingly soft hands came to rest on Merlin's cheek. "Of course I meant it. I love you Merlin, I worship you." Merlin giggled quietly. "What?" Arthur asked.

"I'm sorry; it's just strange to hear a prince say that to a servant." Arthur rolled his eyes and kissed him again.

"Servant? You think that right here, right now, you're just my servant?"

"I hope not." Merlin let his arm hang loosely over Arthur's neck. "Umm...Arthur, I don't suppose you could..." Merlin wriggled his hips making Arthur groan.

Arthur took this as a sign to continue. Moving slightly fast, he pulled near enough all the way out of Merlin before thrusting back in, searching for THAT spot. He dipped his head down to nibble and suck on his new lover's neck, creating many marks and showing to the world that Merlin was his.

"Don't even try to wear your scarf tomorrow, if you do I will personally rip it off and add to this collection." He warned, nuzzling Merlin's neck.

"Yes, S-Sire-oh!" Merlin moaned, not trying to hold his moans back. Let them find us; let them know, we have each other now. Merlin thought as Arthur threaded his fingers through his, kissing Merlin's hand lovingly.

The pair had just found a steady rhyme that both were happy with, Merlin's moans and cries that were music to Arthur's ears but maybe a little too loud when...

Knock knock.

The pair froze.

"W-Who is it?" Arthur asked as normally as he could, his arms straining with the effort of staying above Merlin.

"My Lord, Your father wishes to speak with you."

"What, now?" Arthur asked while Merlin chuckled.

"Yes sire."

"...Can't it wait?" Arthur whined and Merlin put his hand over his mouth to silence his laughter.

"No Sire."Arthur groaned and let his head fall onto Merlin's shoulder whose body was now shaking with laughter. Arthur grabbed Merlin's cock and gave a few tugs making Merlin moan. "Sire? Is everything okay? Do you need us to come in?" Arthur's head shot up.

"No, no, definitely not, there's no need for that, just stay there." Arthur gave Merlin a warning glare as he spoke. "Merlin," He whispered, "I'll make this as quick as possible-"

"Who? Me or your father?" Merlin asked his cheeky grin in place.

"My father, Merlin." Arthur growled, pulling out of Merlin who groaned at the loss.

"Arthur..." He whined and the prince laid a finger on his lips as he picked up his breeches with his other hand.

"I'll be right back." He promised as he dressed quickly.

"You better be, or I'm taking care of this problem myself." Merlin warned.

"Don't you dare." Arthur pointed a finger accusingly at Merlin as he pulled on his boot. "If you get cold, get under the covers, do not put your clothes back on. Do not move from this bed." He said, walking to Merlin to kiss him one last time before he left. "I want you right here when I get back," he laid a hand on the side of Merlin's face. "Always."

Merlin watched longingly as Arthur closed the door behind him. Immediately the loss washed over him and the young man felt cold, empty and alone. It was so tempting to touch himself but he knew Arthur would kill him for it. Besides, he was sure what Arthur was going to do to him would be much more pleasurable than jerking himself off.

Merlin crawled under the thick, satin covers and pulled them up to his chin. They smelt like Arthur, but were nowhere near as comforting and warm as the real thing. He closed his eyes, remembering the way it felt to have Arthur buried deep inside him, the two of them becoming one person.

Perhaps he would sleep in this bed tonight, next to Arthur, curled round each other, holding tightly, a promise to never let go. He let his thoughts drift to why Uther had to talk to Arthur so late. It was probably something to do with, Merlin yawned, patrol or the knights, he would find out when Arthur returned.

\- - - - - -

Arthur walked through the door to the council chambers. "Father," Uther turned to his son, "You wished to speak to me?"

"Arthur, you are going to be King soon," Uther informed his son.

"I am aware of that Father, is there anything else?" The young and curios Prince asked. 'Where's this going?"

"I feel it's about time you start thinking about settling down."

"Settled?" Arthur asked. "I am very settled, thank you for your concern, Father, now if that is all-"  
"Arthur, I meant marriage."

"I...I-I...I have no wished to be married yet, most women will seek the power and wealth, I will find a woman in my own time and I must-"

"Arthur, why are you in such a hurry to leave?" Uther asked, resting a hand on his throne.

Arthur imagined the look on his Father face if he told him about the naked man servant waiting up in his bed. Thoughts of Merlin made Arthur's semi-erection twitched and the Prince bit back a moan.

"Actually Father, I'm not feeling too well. I think I need to go and lie down for a while."

"Do I need to call Gaius?" Uther asked, his eyes filled with worry.

"No, I just need to rest; Merlin will be able to take care of me." Arthur assured him, backing towards the door.

"Merlin..." Uther mused, recalling the boy's clumsiness.

"Yes, father, now I'm sorry, but I must leave now." He bowed quickly before turning to the door.

Arthur ran back to his room as fast as he could without drawing any unwanted attention. He entered his room and closed the door behind him as silently as he could, slipping out of his clothes as he made his way towards his bed. He stopped dead when he reached it and a smile crossed his face as he gazed down at a sleeping Merlin. The Prince reached out to push a stray strand of hair away from Merlin's face and the smaller male awoke at his touch. "Wake up, sleepy." He said gently, pulling on Merlin's ear slightly

"Mmm?" Merlin batted the hand away and wiped his eyes. "Arthur, you're back." Merlin said sleepily.

"Yep, fancy finishing what we started?" Merlin through off the covers and pulled Arthur on top of him. "Whoa, Merlin!"

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this," Merlin said, his arms joining behind Arthur's neck as he gazed deeply with eyes full of love at the Prince on top of him, "I am not waiting any longer."

"God, you really are a puzzle, Merlin." Arthur admitted.

"And I think you're a piece that has been missing for too long." Merlin said, stroking Arthur's cheek. "Are we done talking now? I feel empty." Merlin grinded his hips against Arthur's making him moan.

"Impatient brat." Arthur muttered before he slipped back in to Merlin.

Merlin moaned and winced as Arthur filled him once more and the Prince froze?

"Merlin? Are you...?"

"Stop stopping!!" Merlin hissed, "I'm fine so either you get moving or I flip us over and ride you myself!" Arthur didn't move. "Arthur?"

Arthur leant down to whisper in Merlin's ear. "Do it." He breathed, flipping them so Merlin was on top of him, moaning and rocking his hips slightly at the change direction. "Merlin...More..."

"Sorry, Sire, I'm in control now."

Merlin leant forward and nibbled on Arthur's collar bone. Instead of riding Arthur as he had said he would, Merlin clenched his muscles around the Prince's cock, causing the Royal and moaned and grasped his arse.

"Mmm...Sire, don't worry, this is just revenge for everything." He said, before biting down hard on Arthur's neck.

Arthur cried out, digging his nails into Merlin's smooth, round butt cheeks, causing Merlin to bite down harder on the Prince's neck.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, "Christ, are you a fucking vampire as well as a sorcerer?" He murmured as he stroked his hands back up Merlin's back.

Merlin froze and sat up, pushing Arthur deeper inside of him, but he couldn't enjoy the feeling. "How did you know?"

"Merlin, please, move ad I'll tell you, move and I'll tell you everything, everything from as far back as I can remember, move and I'll get my father to fucking knight you, just please, Merlin, I've waited far too long for this." He put his hand behind Merlin's head and brought their lips together. Merlin pulled away slightly and leant their foreheads together. "And I know you have to, so please Merlin, I'll do whatever you want, take you wherever you want to go, just please, please move, make me scream for you, let me come inside of you. I've been waiting since I first met you." Merlin didn't say anything, just stared at Arthur. "And one more thing, I promise you're safe here." He smiled lovingly as he wrapped his arms around Merlin.

Merlin rolled them so that Arthur was on top again. "Merlin?"

"No teasing, no stopping." Merlin warned.

The Prince smiled a genuine loving smile that only Merlin had seen; only Merlin would ever see. "I promise," he whispered before pulling nearly all the way out of Merlin. He thrust back in and intertwined the fingers of one hand with Merlin's. "Merlin...Merlin...Merlin..." He chanted over and over.

"Arthur, faster, harder." Merlin pleaded, he let his arm lie across the back of Arthur's neck, lifeless. Arthur obeyed and soon Merlin was meeting his hips thrust for thrust.

"Merlin, I think I'm going to-"

"Me too."

The Prince reached down and wrapped a hand round Merlin's weeping member. No sooner had his hand enclosed Merlin's cock, the sorcerer came hard over their stomachs with a cry of the Prince's name.

"ARTHUR!!!!!!" As Merlin tightened around him, Arthur came and bit down hard on Merlin's collar.

They both lay, spent and panting on the Prince's bed, Arthur still inside of and on top of Merlin.

"You...You should stay here tonight, with me." It was more a suggestion than an order but Merlin agreed, only in a nod as he hadn't quite got his breath back. Arthur started to pull out but Merlin wrapped his legs tightly around him and held him in place.

"No..." He breathed. "Just a...Just a little while longer, it feels right like this."

"Doesn't it hurt?" Arthur asked, remembering it was Merlin's first time.

"Yeah, but it's a good kind of hurt." Merlin promised, smiling at how strange it sounded.

Arthur managed to move then so Merlin was led on his side with Arthur pressed right against him, still inside the younger male. The feeling of Merlin around him felt so good, so right.

"Arthur, how did you know?" Merlin asked, closing his eyes and feeling as though he was sinking into Arthur, totally at peace, a feeling that was completely new to him.

"You weren't very subtle about it, Merlin." Arthur chuckled, Merlin's body moving with his, making him smile.

"What will you do?" Merlin asked, flicking his thumb nails together nervously. Arthur laid his hand on top of them to stop them, and then moved it to brush a stray lock of hair out of Merlin's face before leaning in and kissing Merlin's forehead.

"Same thing I always did, protect you, and on the odd occasion, lie to my father's face."

"When did you ever-?"

"In front of my father's council, when Gwen was accused of being a witch, you ran in yelling 'I'm the sorcerer!' remember?"

"Oh." Was all Merlin could say.

"Yes, oh."

There was a soft silence between the two for a few moments, during which the pair gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"What happens... now?" Merlin asked, his voice weakening.

Arthur's hand came to rest on Merlin's cheek. "I'm not going to leave you if that's what you're worried about. I'd never leave you Merlin."

"Really?" Merlin asked, his hand holding Arthur's tightly.

"Yes, you're with me now, nothing can take you away from me, I'll protect you."

"But what would Uther say?" Merlin's mind was still filled with fears, screaming loudly that this whole thing was a bad idea.

"Shh, it doesn't matter, nothing but here, now, and us matters." Arthur promised. And with those words, the fears screaming in Merlin's mind were silenced and vanquished. All that was left in its place was hope, just like Pandora's Box. And this hope would stay with him, for as long as Arthur did, and Merlin could only hope that it would be forever. But even if it wasn't, he didn't care; he was with him now, lying peacefully, beside, inside and all around him.

This was how it was always meant to be Merlin thought as he drifted into a sleep with dreams of Arthur and their future, the perfect end to a perfect day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story 2 - Merlin joins Arthur for his bath and is "forced" into a dress.... but he doesn't seem too upset about it all in the end (Explicit Merlin/Arthur)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains VERY EXPLICIT MALE/MALE SEX. If you don't agree with this or don't like ready about it then take my word now and DO NOT READ THIS. It is explicit for a reason people.

"Merlin is my bath ready yet?" Arthur asked from behind the screen, removing his clothes and tossing them over the side. Merlin growled at the mess the Prince was making but spending extra time with Arthur cleaning it up would be worth it.

"Yes Sire," Merlin called in response, using magic to turn the water to the temperature that was just right for Arthur.

Arthur stepped out from behind the screen, his lower half concealed by a towel. Not for long. Merlin thought. He faked a cough and cast a spell, making the towel drop. Arthur merely looked from the towel on the floor to Merlin, who, by the way, wasn't even trying to be sly with the staring.

"You did that didn't you?" Arthur asked.

"No Sire." Merlin answered, still staring.

Arthur looked at him for a while, his arms folded, then he shrugged. "Whatever." He stepped forwards and slipped into the bath. "Oh, Merlin!" The water was just the right temperature and Arthur let his head drop back, eyes closed. When he heard no sound from anywhere in the room, he opened an eye to find Merlin still stood next to the tub.

"Are you going to get on with your chores?" He asked, then opened both eyes and adjusted his position so he took up less space. "Or are you going to join me?"

Merlin blushed a deep shade of red as he stared at Arthur, trying to work out whether the offer was genuine or a joke. He was so tempted to strip off and join the Prince in the bath but knew he couldn't. Sighing he replied "I don't think your father would be too pleased if I came in and found you bathing with you man servant."

"I don't think he'd be too pleased if he found out what we did the other day." Arthur reminded him, making his blush deepen.

"Um, well...But...That was..." Merlin stuttered.

"Merlin, please form a sentence." Arthur let his head drop back again and his eyes fell closed. He heard footsteps getting slightly quieter and opened his eyes to find Merlin gone. He looked around in an attempt to find his serv-lover, but could not see him.

Merlin returned a few seconds later, wearing only his tunic and breeches. "Where did you-?"

"I locked the door." Merlin answered, taking off his tunic and breeches and dropping them on the floor.

"Spoil sport." Arthur said, very childishly, as Merlin climbed into the bath, sitting with his back against Arthur's chest.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and began kissing his shoulder. "Missed you." He murmured between kisses.

Merlin chuckled and sank into Arthur's caresses.

"What's so funny?" The Prince asked, his lips still pressed to his sorcerer's neck.

"I'm just surprised. The great Prince Arthur does have a soft side." Merlin laughed and leant his head back to rest on Arthur's shoulder, revealing more of his neck for the Prince. Arthur's lips travelled down to nibble on Merlin's shoulder and his hands too began to travel south.

"Mmm, Arthur." Merlin rested his hands on Arthur's wrists, not stopping him, not moving them, just laying them there as they travelled down his stomach and, much to Merlin's displeasure, past his erection to rest on the insides of his thighs. "Arthur..." Merlin begged, trying to pull at Arthur's hands, but they wouldn't budge.

Merlin spread his legs wider, hoping for something, anything at all from Arthur. "Arthur, stop teasing." Merlin whined.

"Why should I? I am the Prince; I can do as I wish." Arthur mocked, licking the shell of Merlin's ear.

"Arthur, that's not fair!" Merlin squirmed in the prince's grasp.

"Okay, now you're sounding like a child." Arthur moved a hand to cup Merlin's balls and the other to the head of his member.

Merlin groaned in pure pleasure, his head falling back onto the Prince's shoulder and his hips bucked forward into Arthur's hands. Arthur pulled Merlin's body closer to his, pressing his own erection into his lover's lower back.

"Oh! Arthur! Please, enough, just...please, Arthur..." Still Arthur kept stroking, smiling evilly against Merlin's neck.

"Merlin...Merlin..." Arthur called

"Arthur... Arthur please stop teasing... I can't take it anymore... ARTHUR PLEASE!!!!!!!"

The Prince clapped a hand over his servant's mouth. "Keep shouting like and we're going to be found out," His hand stilled on Merlin's shaft and he moved his lips back to Merlin's ear, "Or maybe you want people to know..."

Merlin was shocked to silence at the suggestion. "I want to...I want them to know, I want to tell everyone. But..." Merlin trailed off.

"Merlin, whether people know it or not, you're mine, now and forever. If anyone other than me tries to even touch you, I will personally cut off ever one of their fingers and break their neck."

Merlin bit his lip smiling. "Really?"

Arthur nodded his head in the crook of Merlin's neck "Really... I love you Merlin."

"Prince Charming, you." Merlin said, shifting in Arthur's lap. "Now if you don't mind"

"You are so impatient!" Merlin giggled "Okay, lean forwards."

Merlin did as he was told, placing both his hands on either side of the metal tub and leant forward. Arthur slipped on hand under Merlin's backside, trying to find his tight entrance.

"Mmm...Arthur." Merlin moaned, pushing backwards. Arthur traced Merlin's entrance with a finger before letting it slip into him. "Arthur...more..." Merlin begged, pushing back against the finger.

"Ah, ah, forward." Merlin groaned and leant forwards again, clenching his muscles so Arthur's finger wouldn't slip out of him, the curve of his butt cheeks just over the water. "Good boy." Arthur praised him, leaning forwards to kiss Merlin's lower back.

"This isn't fair." Merlin panted. "More, Arthur...Play nice."

Arthur pushed Merlin further forward so that he was face to face with his servant's beautiful backside. He pressed his lips to one of Merlin's cheeks as a second finger slipped into the slimmer male.

"Arthur..." Merlin moan, trying to force his Prince's fingers further inside of himself

"Merlin, there's something I heard...I want to-"

"Do it. Whatever it is, I don't care, just do it." Arthur pulled his fingers out and leant forward to kiss Merlin's tight hole. "Arthur..." Merlin moaned, trying to push back against the hands on his cheeks.

Arthur smiled and licked at the hole, then pushed his tongue inside Merlin. "Arthur...that feels...Oh!" Merlin moaned, letting his head drop.

Merlin's tight entrance clenched around the Prince's tongue, causing Arthur to moan as well. Arthur's one hand remained on his lover's hips as his second moved round to fondle Merlin's balls, run down his length and fingering the head playfully.

"Arthur...Please...Oh! Arthur! Feels so good!" Merlin moaned, trying again in vain to push backwards.

If Arthur stopped to think about what he was doing, he was sure he would be disgusted by his own actions, but right now, with Merlin's moans, and his own straining erection, he couldn't bring himself to care. "Arthur...enough...you...want you inside NOW!" Merlin panted, if Arthur didn't stop everything he was doing, this would be over far too quickly.

Arthur removed his tongue from Merlin's hole, licking around it just to make things a little less painful/ Merlin groaned with loss as Arthur's tongue slipped out of him but as the Prince's steady hands helped lower him back into the water he knew something much more pleasurable was coming.

Arthur lowered Merlin onto his lap, burying himself in the heat. When Merlin was fully seated, Arthur let his head fall onto Merlin's shoulder. "My God, Merlin, you have no idea what you do to me, do you?" Arthur groaned as Merlin clenched his muscles around him. "Actually, something tells me you know exactly what you do."

Merlin giggled innocently and leant his head again Arthur's "I have no idea what you're talking about My Lord."

Arthur thrust his hips up into Merlin, causing the sorcerer to gasp, eyes widening "Remember what happened the last time you lied to me Merlin?"

Merlin's mind flicked back to Arthur pinning him to a wall with his -gorgeous,- strong body, pulling down his neckerchief and biting down hard on his neck, then warning him never to lie to him again and leaving him in the empty corridor as though nothing had happened.

"God, I hated you, I was so hard and you just left me there!" Merlin complained. "And it wasn't really a lie-"

"You're called me fat!" Arthur reminded, shifting his hips slightly. "Now say it's not true! Tell all the nice fangirls you lied!"

Merlin groaned at the feel of Arthur moving inside of him but still refused to say anything, biting down on his lip to prove that point.

"Very well then," The Prince growled arms surrounding Merlin's slim waist, "If you're not going to tell the truth... I'm going to have to make you!"

Arthur moved the -far too skinny for his own good- warlock forward so that he was leaning on the side of the tub. "Tell them." Arthur ordered. Merlin said nothing. "Fine then." Arthur pulled out nearly all the way and slammed back in to Merlin.

"This is punishment?" Merlin asked between moans.

Arthur bent over Merlin to whisper in his ear. "It will be." He promised.

Merlin couldn't help but gulp at the tone of Arthur's voice. He dug his fingers into the rim of the tub as Arthur's pulled nearly all the way out of Merlin again before pausing.

"Arthur?" The sorcerer asked after a few minutes like that. He tried to turn his head to see what Arthur was doing but the Prince forced his head forward.

"If you want me inside you, you'll tell them." Arthur said. Merlin bit his lip and shook his head. "Damn your fucking pride." Arthur growled.

"Mine? What about yours?"

Arthur growled again and pulled all the way out of Merlin, replacing his cock with his fingers. He curled his fingers into Merlin, searching for that one spot and when he had found it....

"Merlin, tell them!" He growled. "Just four simple words 'It was a lie.' That's all you have to say." Merlin remained silent, biting his lip so he didn't moan. "Merlin!" Arthur hit that spot again and Merlin cried out, letting his head drop forward.

"Arthur...Arthur..."

"Yes, Merlin?" Arthur breathed onto Merlin's ear making him shiver.

"Arthur...I...I think I'm going to..." Merlin moaned as Arthur brushed his prostate again. "Oh, Arthur!" Arthur felt Merlin contract around him and gripped the base of his erection tightly, stemming the blood flow. "Arthur..."Merlin groaned, his orgasm denied.

"Tell them." Arthur whispered.

Merlin was near tears now "Arthur... Arthur... please let me... let me come please!"

Arthur rested his cheek against Merlin's pale back whispering "Tell them my love... tell them all it was a lie and then I'll let you come. I promise."

"I-It... It...." Merlin gulped, shuddered and murmured "it was a lie..."

"Louder." Arthur ordered as he took his fingers out of Merlin.

"It was a lie; it wasn't true, I'm sorry!" Merlin begged.

"Good boy." Arthur praised as he slipped into the sorcerer.

"Arthur..." Merlin moaned. "Please..."

"Just wait," Arthur said, still holding onto Merlin's cock. He began thrusting into Merlin making the slighter man moan loudly.

"Arthur...Arthur please!" Merlin shouted.

"Patients" Arthur murmured, thrusting faster and deeper in his servant "I want us to come together."

Merlin's fingers were digging painfully into the side of the tub and his lips were bleeding from where he had bitten it to keep quiet. He was going mad! The effects of not being able to come were sending him mad.

"Arthur, if you don't let me come right now, I swear to God, I will-" Arthur's thrusts began to get more erratic and he loosened his grip on Merlin's erection, stroking it roughly.

"Since, I do not answer well to threats, I'll stop you before you finish. Now, if you say another thing that's not my name, I will make sure you don't come for the next three days. Now, scream for me, let everyone know what I do to you. Let everyone know it's me."

This was one order Merlin was only too happy to complete. Throwing his head back the young sorcerer scream at the top of his lungs as he exploded his seeds into the cold water.

"ARTHUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Feeling the younger male tighten around his cock was almost too much for Arthur as his thrust became impossible faster. Hearing his lover scream his name in pure pleasure send the Prince over the edge.

Arthur bit down on Merlin's shoulder as he came inside of him, Merlin shivering at the feeling. Arthur pulled out of Merlin and sat back in the water, pulling Merlin to sit in front of him.

"Arthur..." Merlin whispered.

"Yes?" Arthur asked.

"I love you."

"Merlin?"

"Yes?" Merlin asked, smiling.

"You're such a girl." Merlin pouted. "But I love you anyway." He said, pulling Merlin's hand up to kiss it. "You're wonderful." He let a hand trace from Merlin's knee upwards. "Every inch of you." He finally brought his hand to rest over Merlin's heart.

Merlin smiled happily, his hand resting on top of Arthur's. He was perfectly happy sitting there with Arthur but soon realised something. Shivering he stood and turned to Arthur.

"We'd better get out. The waters cold and we wouldn't want you getting ill would we?"

"Why not?" Arthur asked, reaching up to kiss Merlin's stomach. "If I am ill and bedridden then you have an excuse to staying with me. Besides, can't you use magic to warm it up?" Arthur complained, holding Merlin's wrist.

"Yes, but if you stay in the water too long your skin will go all wrinkly." Merlin pointed out, grabbing a towel with his free hand. Arthur released his hand and lay back in the tub, putting his feet on the side.

"So?" He said smugly.

Merlin wrapped the towel around his waist and crouched next to the tub behind Arthur. "So, I won't want to touch you with wrinkly skin, will I?"

Merlin moved away from the tub, allowing the towel to fall low on his waist. Arthur stared longingly after his lover before hopping out of the bath and running to Merlin, forgetting about a towel. The Prince grabbed the slimmer man around the waist and dragged him down onto the bed, pinning him beneath him.

"Again, Arthur?" Merlin asked, smiling broadly.

"Don't move." Arthur warned. He got up and walked away from the bed, Merlin watching his naked body move. Arthur went to his wardrobe and opened it, hunting inside for a while before pulling back, victorious. "I thought, since you seem to enjoy wearing dresses," Arthur said, closing the wardrobe.

Merlin sat bolt upright at the sight or the garment in Arthur's hand. It was one of Morgana's elegant purple dresses.

And he wants me to put that on?!

"Arthur please tell me you're joking."

"Of course not, now come on Merlin." He said, pulling Merlin to stand. "Please?" Merlin said nothing, just stared at the future king with disbelief. Now that's a strange thought Merlin's mind drifted, I just had sex with the future king of Camelot... "Merlin?" Merlin shook his head and returned to glaring at the prince.

"Prat." He said simply.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Arthur said, reaching for Merlin.

"No!" Merlin squealed and dodged Arthur, fleeing to the other side of his chambers, followed closely by Arthur. They ran around the room for a while, Arthur getting close but never quite managing to catch Merlin. "Arthur, stop chasing me and let me put my clothes on! I have better things to do with my time than to run around your chambers naked!" Merlin shouted to Arthur, still running.

Merlin glanced back over his shoulder to see how close Arthur was to him and made his first big mistake. He caught his foot in a stray item of clothing, wonder how that got there, and fell face first. He shoved his hands out to catch himself, closed his eyes and braced for the impact that never came.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him upright and flush against the Prince's hot body.

"You have to be more careful Merlin," Arthur whispered in his lover's ear.

"And so do you, if you try to put me in that dress, I'll blow your balls off! And not in a good way!" Merlin warned, wriggling in Arthur's grip.

"But Merlin, I like it when you, as you say, blow my balls off, in a good way that is. Now please put the dress on." Arthur asked, nuzzling Merlin's neck, knowing it would make him harder to resist. Merlin wriggled and squirmed in Arthur's arms. "Mmm, Merlin."

"No." Merlin said quickly.

"But I asked so nicely." Again Merlin refused. "But Merlin...

"NO NO NO NO!" Merlin bellowed.

Arthur's grip loosened on him and he turned to look at the Prince. Arthur had his head bowed, his eyes wide and shining, his bottom lip trembling.

"No, Arthur, not the puppy-dog face, I invented that!" Merlin complained, though Arthur had no intention of stopping.

"Please, Merlin." Merlin crossed his arms and glared at Arthur a while before saying,

"Prat." Arthur smiled broadly.

"Thank you!"

Merlin snatched the dress out of the Prince's hands and stormed behind the screen to changed. Arthur, happier than he had ever been tried to sneak a keep only to get a shirt in the face.

"You stay round there!!" Merlin shouted as his breeches joined his shirt, "If I'm doing this you're not seeing until I've finished."

"You really are no fun." Arthur pointed out, but moved to sit in one of the chairs next to the fire.

Merlin stepped in to view with an elegant purple dress clinging to his slim frame. "Are you happy now?" Merlin asked, raising his arms then letting them drop against his sides.

"Merlin," Arthur began, standing, "You look beautiful."

Merlin pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Arthur chuckled, stood and made his way over to Merlin, wrapping his arms around the younger man.

"My Princess."

"No!" Merlin complained, pushing away and acting very much like a child.

"Yes!" Arthur insisted, not letting Merlin move, but instead made him look into his eyes. "My beautiful princess." He kissed him gently. "Mine, forever." He whispered.

"Arthur..." Merlin whispered, holding Arthur's bare arms. He stopped and looked down, remembering Arthur's lack of clothes.

"Arthur..." He practically moaned.

"Merlin, please say my name like that every time you say my name."

Merlin could see clearly that his Prince had become hard again, his erection pressing into the silk dress. The warlock wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees and suck the dear life out of Arthur but if he did neither of them would get anything done.

"You'd better get dressed Arthur... Weren't you meant to meet our father for breakfast?"

Arthur sighed heavily and rested his head on Merlin's shoulder. "I suppose." He gave Merlin one last kiss before turning to dress.

"Arthur, could you help me with this dress?" Merlin said, reaching for the ties.

"Why? You won't be changing." Arthur said as though it was obvious as he pulled on his breeches.

"No, Arthur, you've had your fun!" Merlin complained.

"Correction, I've had some fun."

Merlin crossed his arms again, glaring at his so called lover.

"There is NO way I am going out THERE looking like THIS!!"

Arthur just grinned knowingly.

"Of course there is, Merlin." Arthur promised as he swaggered to Merlin and stroked his upper arms.

"Arthur, I will turn you into a toad." Merlin warned.

"But Merlin, that would make future activities so much more difficult." Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist, pulling his closer and Merlin gripped Arthur's arms.

Merlin rested his head against Arthur's shoulder, his face reddening. He knew what the outcome of this would be but tried to get out of it anyway.

"Arthur... please don't make me go out there like this... I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Arthur asked, intrigued.

"Anything." Merlin promised.

"Anything..." Arthur mused, releasing Merlin and stepping away. "Hmm..." Arthur put a finger to his lips, thoughtfully looking Merlin up and down. "Well, there is something..." Arthur began.

"What is it?" Merlin asked, fearing the answer.

Arthur grinned "No... you'd never do it... forget I said anything"

"Arthur" Merlin said, crossing his arms over his chest. He was starting to embarrassed not to mention cold. "I'd do ANYTHING to get out of this dress. Tell me."

"Well I always had this fantasy that..." He looked at Merlin, "never mind. My father's waiting, come on, Merlin."

"Arthur, I'm feeling a breeze that a man shouldn't feel. Tell me." Merlin ordered through gritted teeth.

"Well, I had this fantasy, you'll probably prefer the dress over it anyway."

"Arthur say it."

"Okay!" Arthur put his hands up defensively.

"I had a fantasy of... of... of you walking round wearing... nothing..."

Before the words had left the Prince's mouth, Merlin knew he wasn't going to like it and he had been right.

"Please tell me this is one big joke... or a nightmare... or both. I am not wearing a dress. I am certainly no going out there with nothing on!!!"

"Well... when I said nothing..." Arthur started, head bowed to hide his amusement, "You were wearing one thing."

"Oh God, what was it?" Merlin asked, fearing the answer. This dress is looking better and better. He thought, and if he had voiced it, Arthur would agree. Arthur smiled wickedly. "I choose the dress!" Merlin said quickly.

"Oh, Merlin, don't you even want to hear it?" Arthur asked.

"Nope." Merlin turned to walk to the door, but Arthur caught his wrist and pulled him back to whisper in his ear.

"Sure you do, Merlin." Arthur loved the way Merlin shivered as his breath cascaded over the shell of his ear.

"Arthur..." Merlin whispered, starting to feel slightly scared, "Arthur please... I don't want to know... I don't want to go out there in this... Please Arthur... Sire... I'll beg if I have to..." Merlin's head dropped so he was facing the floor, "don't make me do it..."

Arthur's expression softened at the sight. "No, Merlin, don't..." He hooked a finger under Merlin's chin and pulled it up so Merlin was looking back at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Merlin. You don't have to...don't look at me like that, Merlin. I'm sorry."

Merlin smiled weakly and nodded, looking away from Arthur. "Merlin..." Arthur kissed him tenderly before continuing. "I'll go and see my father, it won't take long, I promise. You stay here and get changed; I'll be back in no time at all. Then we can...we can sit in front of the fire for the rest of the night, and just talk. You'd like that, yeah?" Merlin nodded again. "Good, go on, give me a smile." He said, tickling Merlin's neck.

Merlin giggled and batted his hand away. "Stop it!" He complained, grinning.

"There you go." Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead quickly. "I'll be right back." He promised before turning and leaving.

Merlin waited until the door was closed before smiling evilly and unlacing the dress. "Works every time." He said to no one.

Merlin dressed and started the fire, smiling at his success. He pulled the blanket off of the bed and laid it out on the floor before the fire, not caring he'd haft to tidy it up later. He quickly, with the aid of a little magic, completed the work he had to do before lying down on the blanket and waiting for his true love to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin gets drunk and Arthur gets jealous. Arthur decided Merlin needs sobering up....and punishing (Explicit Merlin/Arthur. Mainly ArthurTop but some MerlinTop towards the end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains VERY EXPLICIT MALE/MALE SEX. If you don't agree with this or don't like ready about it then take my word now and DO NOT READ THIS. It is explicit for a reason people.

Arthur gazed around the packed hall, trying to find sighted of his manservant. Merlin was supposed to be by his side, pouring him drinks and serving his food not... huddled in a corner, giggling hysterically with Gwen. Arthur's eyes narrowed when he saw the two of them and even more so at the jugs of wine in their hands.

Since when were servants allowed to drink from the jug? He thought angrily. Since when did Merlin laugh like that? His fist tightened around his knife. And since when did Gwen think it was acceptable to touch his Merlin like that? Whore! He thought angrily. Damn whore!

Okay, so maybe he was overreacting, maybe it was a slight touch of his arm, but still...it's Merlin. A voice in Arthur's mind whined. He averted his eyes and caught Morgana glaring at him, probably for glaring at Gwen. He rolled his eyes and rested his head on his hand. "Arthur!" Uther hissed, "Manners!" He quickly sat upright again. Damn whore getting me in trouble with the fucking twat. He thought as he drummed his fingers on the table.

Despite Morgana's warning look, Arthur felt ready to kill Gwen when she wrapped and arm around Merlin's neck and reached up to whisper in his ear. Merlin snorted, spraying wine out as he laughed, cheeks flushed. Arthur nearly crushed his goblet in his hand as he watched. He couldn't take it anymore.

He stood up quickly, almost knocking his chair over, earning a disapproving look from his father. He cleared his throat and straightened out non-existents creases in his tunic. "Please excuse me, father. I wish to retire to my chambers." Uther nodded before turning to talk to Morgana. "Merlin!" Arthur called as he left.

"See you, Gwen." Merlin handed her the jug before racing after his prince, knocking his elbow on the doorway and falling out of the room in hysterics.

Arthur span on his heels and grabbed Merlin tightly by the arm, anger shining in his eyes. "What do you think you are doing?!" He hissed to his manservant, steering him round the corner and receiving a raised eyebrow from a servant going the other way.

"I think I'm being dragged by the prince of Camelot to our private sex chamber." Merlin answered between giggles. Arthur flushed and slammed Merlin against a wall, leaning against him. Merlin looked around. "Are we here already?" He giggled again and wrapped his arms loosely around Arthur's neck.

"Merlin, how much have you had to drink?" Arthur asked.

"Umm..." Merlin closed one eye and held his thumb and forefinger close together between their faces. He moved them apart until he could stretch them no further and giggled again.

Arthur, anger and impatiens rising in him, sighed and grabbed Merlin by his scrawny upper arm, continuing to drag him towards his chamber.

"OW!" Merlin whined, pouting, "Arthur you're hurting me!"

"Good!" Merlin grumbled as Arthur shoved him into the room "bring some water up here, will you?" he said to a passing servant and closed the door. "You're such an idiot, Merlin." He said, pushing the servant onto the bed and pulling off his boots. "This should be you down here!" He growled.

"If you insist." Merlin said, dropping off the bed.

"No, Merlin!" Arthur picked his up bridal style and threw him back on the bed, earning a 'whee!' from Merlin. "Lie down, go to sleep." He ordered, pulling up the covers.

"But I haven't changed!" Merlin whined. Arthur watched the sheets move, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. His eyes widened as Merlin dropped his breeches out of the bed and began pulling off his scarf and jacket.

"Very professional, Merlin." Arthur said sarcastically. "Getting drunk then spontaneously stripping in your master's bed, you're unbelievable." He sighed heavily as there was a knock at the door and a timid voice called out: "Sire, I brought you some water."

"I'll get it shall I?" Merlin called cheerfully, sliding out of bed now fully naked and wandering over to the door. Arthur's eyes widened as he watched his servant's hands close around the handle was across the room in seconds, shoving Merlin aside as he opened the door.

"Thank you!" He said quickly, taking the jug and goblets before slamming the door and locking it so that Merlin wouldn't wonder the castle corridors.

"I'm the servant, Arthur. I'm meant to-"

"Drink this then go to sleep." Arthur ordered, shoving the goblet into the slighter man's chest.

"Ah! Arthur, it's cold!" Merlin complained, laying a hand on his skin where the goblet touched him.

Merlin took a mouthful of the water, spilling most of it down himself. He pulled a face and shoved the goblet back at Arthur. "It's water!"

Yes, Merlin. And if you don't sober up soon, I'll dunk your head in a bucket of it, got it?" Merlin pouted and stuck his tongue out at the prince.

"Prat."

"Idiot."

"Sex?"

Arthur sighed. It took a lot for him to say; "Not whilst your drunk." Before he moved round to the other side of the bed and began to undress.

"But Arthur!" Merlin whined, walking on his knees across the bed to Arthur, stumbling twice. "I'm all naked and hot. Please, my Lord?" He whispered in the Princes ear, knowing exactly what the title did to him when it passed through Merlin's lips.

Arthur shivered as Merlin's arms wrapped around his shoulders. He was finding it near impossible to resist the naked body pressed tight against his back. Merlin's lips began to kiss at his neck and shoulder and Arthur began to wonder how drunk his manservant really was.

"Merlin, you need to-" He hissed as Merlin bit down on the skin.

"Arthur, I need to do something about your problem." Merlin murmured against the skin as he trailed his hands down Arthur's body to cup his half-hard cock.

Arthur screwed his eyes closed as he bit back a whimper. He could feel himself relaxing against Merlin but willed his cock to stay soft. With Merlin there, there was very little chance of that happening

"Come on, Arthur." Merlin cooed, taking Arthur's hand and turning him to face him where he was knelt on the bed. "Come play with me, I'll be your new toy, all yours." Arthur's eyes glazed over as he was pulled onto the bed on top of his toy.

Arthur felt himself be pushed down into the soft bed. Merlin's cold finger's worked his clothes off of his body. Fingers were replaced by lips travelling down his neck and chest and he allowed the whimpers to spill from his lips

"Merlin, I thought you said you were my toy, you said I would play with you." Arthur complained.

"Yes, but toys are there to entertain and please you." He moved back up Arthur's body to kiss him passionately. "Am I or am I not pleasing you?" He asked against the prince's lips.

"Would you prefer it if I stopped?" Merlin whispered.

Arthur's eyes widened and he moved his hand to grip Merlin's hair. "Stop now and I may be forced to tell my father your secret."

"No you won't, because then I wouldn't be able to do this," Merlin teased as he grasped Arthur's erection and began pumping it. "Or this," Merlin continued, leaning down to suck and nibble on the Prince's nipple.

Arthur moaned loudly but managed to control himself long enough to say, "hence, Gwen." Merlin bit down hard before sitting up.

"Not funny, Prince." Merlin warned.

"Oh but it is, Servant." Arthur countered

"Royal ass." Merlin crossed his arms and climbed off Arthur.

"Meddling Sorcerer." Arthur said, sitting up and frowning.

"Prat!" Merlin yelled.

"Idiot!" Arthur shouted back. The glares and silence did not last long as they both started laughing. "truce?" Arthur held out his hand to Merlin.

Merlin stared at the hand, eyebrow raised. He knocked it aside and dived at his Prince, kissing him deeply and passionately, his arms locking behind Arthur's neck and the Pendragon's circled his hips.

Arthur quickly pushed Merlin back so he was pinned to the bed, still kissing him. He let his hand hang off the bed and search the floor for Merlin's discarded neckerchief. When he found it, he tied Merlin's hand to the headboard. "Now I can play with my toy."

Merlin looked up at his captured hands and it took his scrambled mind a few minutes to work out what was happening. His eyes widened and he started to struggle.

"Arthur! Arthur no! Arthur play fair! I want to touch you too!"

Arthur shook his head, grinning evilly. "My turn to play. You wanted sex, Merlin, remember?" He teased.

"Yeah, but this isn't fai-OH!" Merlin was cut off as Arthur leant forward to suck and nibble on Merlin's neck. "Arthur, you prat! Let me go!" Merlin shouted, struggling against the material.

"That would be no fun, now, would it? And aren't toys meant to be fun?" Arthur purred sending a shiver up Merlin's spine.

"But... But..."

Merlin couldn't say anything as Athur's head travelled lower. He gave a cry of pleasure as the Prince's lips found one of his sensitive spots and arches his back into the touch.

Arthur slid his hands under Merlin and squeezed his cheeks making Merlin gasp and buck his hips. "Why yes, Merlin, you do have a very nice butt." Merlin whined and wriggled, trying to free himself from Arthur's hands.

"No, I want to play to, Arthur." Merlin said, gaze fixed on the material binding his wrist, trying to wriggle free.

"You did, you played drunk earlier. And besides," Arthur said, mouth directly above Merlin's weeping cock, "toys aren't meant to play, they're meant to be played with." Before Merlin had a chance to even think of an answer, Arthur engulfed him completely, his nose buried in Merlin's dark hair.

Arthur slid his hands under Merlin and squeezed his cheeks making Merlin gasp and buck his hips. "Why yes, Merlin, you do have a very nice butt." Merlin whined and wriggled, trying to free himself from Arthur's hands.

"No, I want to play to, Arthur." Merlin said, gaze fixed on the material binding his wrist, trying to wriggle free.

"You did, you played drunk earlier. And besides," Arthur said, mouth directly above Merlin's weeping cock, "toys aren't meant to play, they're meant to be played with." Before Merlin had a chance to even think of an answer, Arthur engulfed him completely, his nose buried in Merlin's dark hair.

Arthur sighed happily, lips firmly around Merlin. The other's scent was his drug. He couldn't get enough of it.

Merlin's hands came free and buried in Arthur's golden locks, trying to move with prince's head but Arthur wouldn't budge.

Arthur saw the red material fall next to his face and suddenly realised that Merlin's hands were in his hair. He pulled back and looked at the younger man who groaned at the loss. "Magic's cheating."

"S'not, it's an advantage, just like your strength." Merlin protested, clawing at Arthur's skin, trying to pull him back down.

"Cheater." Arthur mumbled before taking Merlin in again. He let his hand brush up Merlin's body, stopping only to tease his nipple, until it reached Merlin's mouth. He tapped them against the sorcerer's lip expectantly.

Merlin opened his mouth and allowed Arthur's fingers to slip inside. He bit down on them before they could go too far and flicked his tongue over just the tips.

Arthur pulled back once more, licking the tip of Merlin's erection. "Be careful with that, Merlin. Because if I bite, it'll hurt a lot more." Merlin winced at the thought. Arthur smiled and out his fingers in his own mouth, sucking and licking them until he was satisfied, Merlin watched and stroked Arthur's chest.

Arthur grinned evilly and moved his hand downwards, the finger circling Merlin's waiting hole. And just as Merlin thought he was going to be penetrated, Arthur took the finger away and thrust it up into his own tight hole, crying out at the feeling. Merlin could only watch, wide eyed and slack-jawed as Arthur stretched himself.

'If this is what Merlin feels like every time I do this to him,' Arthur thought, head resting on the sorcerer's shoulder as he inserted another finger into himself, 'Why the hell does he keep wanting to do it?' Tears had pricked in the Prince's eyes and a few began to run down pale skin.

Merlin's eyes widened and a rested a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Arthur..." He whispered softly, drawing small circle on tensed shoulders with the tips of his fingers. "Arthur... let me..."

"It's not meant to feel like that...here," he gently pulled Arthur's fingers out and pulled Arthur to lie on top of him. "You have to be more gentle, look." His eyes flashed gold and a vial of oil appeared in his hand.

"It's still cheating." Arthur grumbled against Merlin's shoulder causing the dark haired man to chuckle. Merlin oiled up his fingers and trailed them down Arthur's back, leaving goose bumps in his track. When he reached Arthur's entrance, he kissed the Prince's neck.

"Arthur, relax." Arthur didn't respond. "Arthur, please trust me, just let me take care of you."

Merlin gently slipped one of his oiled fingers into the Prince's entrance. Arthur whimpered and nuzzled his face further into Merlin. It still hurt but a hell of a lot less than last time. Merlin's finger stilled.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently, "Do you want me to stop?"

Arthur shook his head. No matter how much it hurt he was going to let Merlin do this. "No..." He whispered back, trying to hide his pain, C-Carry on... please Merlin."

Merlin wriggled his finger experimentally before moving it in and out of the prince. "How does that feel?" Arthur didn't answer straight away, but waited until he was sure o his answer.

"Better," he said finally. "Kind of...kind of good, Merlin, could you-" As if reading his thoughts, Merlin added another finger and began scissoring and stretching the prince making him whimper and moan at the feeling. "Mmm...Merlin, I see now."

"See what? The light?" Arthur bit down on Merlin's collar bone, halting the other's laugh.

"Why."

Merlin smiled despite the fact that Arthur was trying to eat him, he wasn't entirely sure whether that was a bad thing.

"Why what? My Prince." The sorcerer whispered, licking at Arthur's ear.

"I see why you like this now." Arthur said finally.

"Ah, so there is a full sentence in there." Merlin teased.

"Shut up and move your fingers. Idiot." Merlin smiled and added a third and final finger, moving them in and out of the prince, who was rocking back to meet them. After a few more thrusts, Merlin stopped moving his fingers and just watched as Arthur rocked back onto them, fucking himself on Merlin's fingers. The very idea turned him on even more. "Fingers, out." Arthur grunted.

"Ah, the sentences are gone again, I see." Arthur sat up and tapped Merlin's cheek, pointing a finger at him, he said, "respect your master, servant." To which Merlin stuck his tongue out because he's just that mature.

Arthur moved so that he was knelt over Merlin, holding himself steady with heavy hands on Merlin's chest.

Merlin, how was finding it hard to breath with Arthur's weight pressing down on his bony chest, gripped the Prince's upper arm with one hand and held his cock steady with the other as Arthur began to lower himself.

It took all of Merlin's self control to not thrust up into the tight heat that was Arthur Pendragon, as the prince lowered himself. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he was fully seated on the slighter boy. "Oh, shit...Ah, Merlin," Arthur gasped. "This feels so-"

"Arthur, maybe you should-"

"Merlin, you feel so fucking huge in here!" Arthur shouted and it feels so weird..."Arthur wriggled his hips then moaned.

Merlin grinned at the comment. "Why thank you Arthur."

Knowing that he was the first and possible only person to ever see Arthur like this made his heart swell. He rested his hands on the Prince's hips and waited patiently for Arthur to get used to the fell.

"Ugh, Merlin." Arthur grumbled, shifting his hips, making Merlin grip them tighter.

"You okay?" The warlock asked.

"...Yeah." Arthur moved his hands so that he could lift himself.

Inch by inch, Arthur lifted himself off of Merlin, their eyes locked all the while. He stopped when only the head of the sorcerer's penis was indie of him before letting himself fall, fully sheathed onto the slimmer male.

Arthur cried out and clenched his muscles around Merlin. "Arthur?" Merlin asked quickly, gasping.

"What...What the hell was that?" Arthur asked the ceiling. Merlin looked round

"What was what?"

"The stars...and the-" He shivered , remembering the sudden rush of pleasure

"It's the bloody reason I let you inside of me. Now move, Prince!"

For once, Arthur did as he was told and slowly lifted himself off of Merlin before slamming back down again, causing them both to moan. Arthur could feel a soft trickle of blood seeping down the inside of his legs but the pleasure was too great for him to care.

However, that didn't stop Merlin. "Arthur," no answer, the blonde kept moving. "Arthur, you're-"

"I know." Arthur said simply. "Don't care." Merlin frowned and reached down to Arthur, muttering a spell that he hoped would stop both the bleeding and any pain the prince still felt, though it looked like he didn't mind if he was. Arthur gasped at the strange feeling of magic working within him.

He leant forward to kiss his servant, changing the angle as Merlin bucked his hips, hitting Arthur's prostate again. "What the fuck is that?" Arthur Asked, panting against Merlin's lips.

"Magic spot. Fantastic, isn't it?" Merlin asked, bucking his hips again. Arthur could only nod and moan in agreement as he remained still as his servant thrust up into him repeatedly.

Once again their lips met, tongues battling with each other for dominance. Whether it was this role reversal or the fact that Arthur let him, Merlin one and his tongue feverishly started to explore the Prince's hot mouth as his hips continued to thrush in his Prince.

"Merlin, I don't think I can last.-"

"Me neither. Oh, God, you're so tight." Merlin practically sobbed, letting his head fall back. Arthur smirked and rocked back to meet Merlin's hips, squeezing around the servant. "Oh Christ, Arthur, you demon. I love you, but you're-OH" Merlin moaned loudly when the prince repeated the action.

Arthur sat upright again and started bouncing on Merlin's lap, faster and faster as he neared completion. Merlin's hand searched blindly for the Prince's, vaguely feeling a pressure on his chest, he found the hand there and linked their fingers together. "Ah-Oh, shit, Arthur, I-"

Arthur's eyes widened as he felt himself filled. He watched Merlin's face as the other came, deep within himself. His own climax took hold of him and he found himself screaming Merlin's name, tightening around the other's cock.

"Yes, Arthur, it was." Merlin said in a patronising voice.

"You know what I mean." They lay in silence for a while until Merlin said: "Arthur, you're crushing me." Then Arthur rolled off, Merlin's flaccid member slipping from his body causing him to hiss.

"What did you think of that, then?" Merlin asked casually as Arthur pulled him into his chest.

"Felt weird...good...amazing. Couldn't do it all the time, just sometimes." Arthur frowned suddenly. "How do you do it every time?"

"That's the difference between you and I: You were born to rule, I was born to be your submissive." Merlin joked, trailing his fingers up and down Arthur's back. "Cold." He whispered.

"You have magic, move the covers." Arthur grumbled, eyes closed peacefully.

"Lazy ass Prince." Merlin complained, but moved the covers none the less.

"So how drunk were you?" Arthur asked, eyes still closed as the covers were laid gently over their naked forms.

Merlin grinned, closing his eyes and burying his face in Arthur's blond locks. "Drunk My Prince? I have no idea what you are talking about. I am a good servant. I don't drink."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets jealous (again) of the attention Merlin is getting from some of his knights. (No real plot, EXTREME Explicit Merlin/Arthur/Knights)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains VERY EXPLICIT MALE/MALE SEX. If you don't agree with this or don't like ready about it then take my word now and DO NOT READ THIS. It is explicit for a reason people.
> 
> Also! I honestly have nothing against Elyan. At the time of writing this he wasn't a big character and I honestly just forgot about him.

Arthur's eyes narrowed as Gwaine dropped his arm lazily over Merlin's shoulders, pulling him into his side as they laughed, Merlin turned and grabbed Lancelot's arm to tug him close so he could share in the joke.

Now, it was a well known fact amongst the people of Camelot that Arthur was the jealous type, the three men who had captured his attention tonight, however, were not men of Camelot, and so had not been there to witness the consequences of Arthur's jealousy.

Sir Leon, however, had seen what happened when the Prince became too jealous. Wincing slightly at the memories, he strode briskly over to where Arthur was stood; hands fisted at his sides, and hoped to draw his attention away from the three men, who were now shoving each other playfully, their laughter filling the room.

"Sire, don't you think it's time you retir-"

"No." Arthur answered quickly, leaning back on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes fixed on his manservant and two of his best knights. Traitors, he thought coldly. Leon moved directly in front of the Prince, blocking his view of the room. "Leon, what are you-"

"Sire, don't," he warned. "You're not a child anymore, you must understand that Merlin-"

"Cannot behave that way in public." Arthur answered through gritted teeth.

Sir Leon sighed, glancing back over his shoulder at the three men. "They are just having fun Sire. I'm sure..."

"Merlin is my manservant."Arthur growled, trying to see said man over Leon's shoulder. "He should be here with me, not fooling around with those two. And I should warm you Leon, that if you don't move out of the way I'll..."

"My Lord?" Leon asked, trying his hardest not to laugh as his Prince frown, trying to think of a punishment.

"You have seen me at my worst, Leon; do you really want to test me?" Leon sighed and stepped aside, letting the prince pass before he went to Percival.

"We need to do something," he said quietly to his companion. "You wait here, I'll get Lancelot and Gwaine," Percival nodded, not understanding what they were trying to accomplish quite yet.

"And another thing," Arthur was yelling at Merlin while Gwaine stifled his laughter and kept his arm around the slighter man and Lancelot looked from Merlin to Arthur apologetically. "What the hell do you-?"

"Sorry my Lord. Lancelot, Gwaine, a moment please?" He indicated behind him with his head to where Percival was waiting patiently.

"Of course," Lancelot replied, polite as ever. He bowed respectfully to Arthur before slipping past, making his way over to Leon, giving him a grateful look.

"What's this all about?" Gwaine asked with a slight slur, leaning heavily against Merlin, an arm slung around the slimmer male's shoulders.

"Well, it's kind of...knight-y, here," he quickly pulled Gwaine off Merlin and patted Merlin's arm. "You can have him back in a minute, but for now you have Arthur here." Arthur glared at him, "good luck." He smiled before dragging Gwaine away to the circle of knights.

"Right, we need to sort out Arthur's...jealousy issue, if you will." Leon explained to them, motioning vaguely with his hand. "Otherwise it may end up with deaths," Leon looked at Lancelot and Gwaine, "your deaths-"

"Like he would," Gwaine scoffed.

"Never the less," Leon continued, "it is a problem that must be solved, and I have an idea."

"Idea?" Gwaine asked, frowning and swaying slightly, "I'm not sure I like the idea of that."

"Anything is better than death," Lancelet replied before turning to Leon, "What is this plan?"

"Well," Leon started, indicating them to move closer before he began to explain his plan.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Merlin asked Arthur as he raised himself onto the balls of his feet to see the knights over the crowd.

"I don't know, maybe what a shameless flirt you are," Arthur said, glaring at Merlin.

"That's not fair, Arthur. I'm allowed to have friends and I'm allowed to have fun with my friends. I was not flirting," he said decisively. "Besides, Leon-"

"Sir Leon," Arthur corrected, not liking the thought of Merlin getting to close to them.

"Leon," Merlin countered, "said something knight-y so it's not even about me." When he looked back over to them, they kept looking in their direction.

"See?" Arthur said, motioning to them, "shameless flirt," he concluded.

"They are not talking about me and I am not, they're probably wondering why you're not there, considering its all 'knight-y'. Ah, see, Leon and Percival are coming to get you, have fun." Merlin said, pointing at the two knights making their way over.

"What?" Arthur said to Merlin before turning to face Leon and Percival.

"My lord, may we speak with you for a moment?" Leon ask, his manner now complete different from their previous conversation.

"Why?" Arthur asked suspiciously, glancing over to the corner where Lancelot and Gwaine were talking to each other in a hushed whisper.

"All will become apparent My Lord." Leon replied

Percival smiled his small, shy smile and Arthur followed him out into the hall where he was lifted onto Percival's shoulder to be carried. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry Sire," Percival said honestly.

"It's for your own good, Arthur." Leon said as he walked behind them. "Everything should be prepared, yes?" Leon asked Percival who nodded in response.

"Guards!" Arthur shouted, kicking, squirming and hitting Percival.

"Please, Sire, I don't want to drop you, please keep still." Percival stroked Arthur's thigh in an attempt to calm him.

"Guards!" Arthur shouted again.

"Prince Arthur!" he heard a guard shout.

"Yes, help me!" Arthur shouted, trying to turn to see the guard.

"Sorry about this, he's had too much to drink and is making a fuss; we decided it was best for him to retire, but..." Leon gestured to Percival, "it seems this is the only way he would be moved."

"This is preposterous! Put me down!"

The Prince's shouts could be heard all the way down the hallway. Merlin frown, slightly worried.

"What are they going to do with him?" he asked, watching from the doorway.

"Ah I wouldn't worry," Gwaine replied, draping himself over Merlin's shoulders again. "I'm sure they'll be gently with him."

"Now then, pet, you're part of the plan." Gwaine said, pulling Merlin towards the door and grabbing Lancelot as he went, looking every bit the drunk he was.

"Plan?" Merlin asked, slightly worried and Lancelot, sensing that he might make a run for it, switched to Merlin's side so he was caught between the two knights.

"It'll be fine, we won't do anything you say no to, we just want to help with the Prince's problem." Lancelot said, patting Merlin's back where he held him.

"Yeah, he's a very jealous man, Merlin, and they're dangerous to be around," Gwaine pointed out.

"And we don't want you to get hurt in any way so umm..." Lancelot couldn't bring himself to say it, so Gwaine did instead.

"We'd like to shag you while the Princess watched."

"WHAT?" Merlin shouted, stopping in his tracks, looking from one knight to the other.

"It was not our idea Merlin, believe me," Lancelot said, gazing at him softly.

"Whose idea was it?" Merlin demanded, aware now of just how close to two of them were to him.

"Leon," Gwaine grinned cheerfully, "And may I say what a brilliant idea it is"

"How is it-" Lancelot stole him from under Gwaine's arm and pressed him gently against the wall.

"Please, Merlin? We'll be good to you," he leant forward to lick a stripe up Merlin's neck then suck in his ear lobe. "And so gentle and it'll be good for Arthur to learn to share, won't it? We don't like to see him shout at you."

Gwaine appeared behind him and reached round to hold Merlin's chin, "we don't like it when you look scared. You trust us, don't you, Merlin?" Gwaine asked, pulling Lancelot back to stand next to him. "Will you let us?" He asked, holding Lancelot's hand.

Merlin stared at the two, mouth dry and slightly open, eyes wide. Finally, he licked his lips and nodded, uttering a quiet and shy 'kay' before allowing himself to be led down the hallway to Arthur's chambers.

"This is ridiculous!" Arthur shouted, struggling as Percival held him tightly, arms trapped behind his back. "Let me go this instant!"

"I'm sorry My Lord," Leon said from in front of him, "But this is for your own good."

Arthur was about to reply, but at that moment his chamber door was thrown open and his eyes widened.

Gwaine had picked Merlin up and had his legs wrapped tightly round his waist as he kissed him passionately, grabbing the front of Lancelot's shirt to pull him close to them to switch attention to him.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, struggling more in Percival's grip and Leon stepped forward to help keep his legs still.

"Arthur, listen to me," Leon said calmly, "we're here to help."

"Help! How is-"

"Shh, just listen, we're going to teach you what you were never taught as a child, that you need to be able to share."

"Merlin isn't a thing to be shared, he's-"

"We're going to show you that there is no need for jealousy when Merlin only ever thinks of you." Right on cue, Merlin moaned Arthur's name and Arthur looked to see Gwaine latched on to his servant's sensitive neck, looking over at them.

Arthur fell silent. He stopped struggling in Percival's grip, his gaze locking onto Merlin's face. His checks were flushed and his eyes closed and he leant his head back to give Gwaine more room. Lancelot came and stood behind Merlin, slipping a hand round his slim waist and up under his shirt, caressing his pale skin and causing another moan to fall from Merlin's lips. His other hand buried itself in Gwaine's dark locks and he tugged lightly, pulling his head up from where it was trailing kisses along Merlin's collar bone, and pulled him into a heated, passionate kiss.

Merlin let his head fall back onto Lancelot's shoulder and rolled it slightly to look at Arthur, smiling dazedly at him, before his attention was turned back to Lancelot as he tweaked his nipple.

"You know, don't you, Sire?" Percival asked. "You know that no matter what they do to him, given the choice, he'll always choose you." Percival, always kind, and extraordinarily gentle, despite his size. His word could be trusted, but Arthur still didn't want anyone touching what was his.

"If that's the case, then give him the choice," he growled, struggling again as Gwaine and Lancelot guided Merlin to the bed.

Gwaine pushed Merlin onto the bed on his back, quickly moving to straddle his waist, leaning down to nibble as the manservant's pale neck. Lancelot led beside them, watching with a slight hungry lust in his eyes as Merlin moaned, head tilted right back. And Gwaine's hand trailed down to rest on the waistband of Merlin's breeches. Lancelot's own hand moved to run up Gwaine's muscled back as he leant forward to lick the shell of Merlin's ear.

"Calm down, Sire, please." Percival held him tighter and Arthur groaned in pain as his ribs were crushed slightly. "I'm sorry, Sire, I didn't mean to...you need to calm down-"

"Ah, Arthur!" Merlin moaned, drawing the prince's attention again. When he looked he found that Merlin had been stripped of his tunic and Lancelot had moved to remove Merlin's boots, Gwaine's thumb stroking across and dipping under Merlin's waistband as he licked Merlin's nipple, tweaking the other one.

"There's a good boy, Merlin," Lancelot praised as he climbed back on the bed, kissing Merlin briefly. "Nice and loud for our prince." Merlin turned his hooded gaze to Arthur again.

Arthur felt himself harden at the look of pure lust in Merlin's dark eyes. His eyes never left the Prince as Gwaine's hand slipped under the waistband of Merlin's breeches. Merlin's back arched into the knight's touch and a groan escaped his bruised red lips.

"Arthur…" he moaned again, eyes slipping closed as Lance's mouth replaced Gwaine's hand on Merlin's other nipple. He ran his tongue around it, pushing down before taking it into his mouth and sucking.

"Arthur!" Merlin's hands fisted in two sets of brown lock and Arthur found himself replying.

"Merlin…"

"More...please, more," Merlin moaned, moving his hands to tug at the knights' tunics. "I want to touch you...I want to touch..." Gwaine pulled back and tugged off his  
tunic, returning so Lancelot could do the same without them having to leave Merlin. Merlin immediately splayed his and out across their skin, kissing down Lancelot's chest desperately.

"You're so beautiful, Merlin," Gwaine murmured against his skin. "Look at you, so desperate to be touched," he purposely looked at Arthur as he spoke, "does Arthur not satisfy you properly?"

Arthur struggled against Percival's grip again but Leon calmed him, "it's not true, Arthur, and you know it. Gwaine, stop antagonizing him, this is to help him share, not to manage his temper."

"Okay, okay, I'll leave the Princess alone," Gwaine kissed Merlin's chest again.

"I know why you're like this, Merlin," Lancelot told him, moving down the bed to look him in the eyes, "And it is most definitely Arthur's fault. You're used to getting it so often you can't go without, can you? And I'm betting he knows just how you like it, so you'll be extra demanding with us so we get it right too, won't you?"

"Y-Yes…" Merlin moaned breathlessly as Lancelot lower his face, rubbing noses with the slimmer male affectionately. "Yes… Yes…" He continued to moan as the knight above him nuzzled his face into Merlin's neck, kissing it with gently care, nibbling the pale skin. The stubble around Lancelot's mouth scratched Merlin's soft flesh, but it didn't hurt, in fact Merlin found he quite liked it.

Gwaine in the mean time, and feeling very left out from the emotional exchange going on above him, had stopped his kisses once he reached the waist band of Merlin's breeches. Moving so he was led the other side to Merlin than Lancelot was, Gwaine spared the pair one final, slightly jealous glance before his hand delved down into Merlin's breeches, fisting around Merlin's member none too gently.

"Ah!" Merlin shouted in surprise and pleasure, looking down at Gwaine.

"Hi, yeah, I'm still here," he said, smiling before moving his hand to fondle Merlin's balls, and using the other to pull Merlin's breeches lower to press a kiss to the head of Merlin's cock. "So, Princess," Gwaine called to Arthur, "how does he like it?"

Arthur gave a menacing growl and tried to lunge forward, only to be caught in a tight grip by Percival's over muscular arms.

Gwaine chuckled at the Prince's frustration, nuzzling his face into Merlin's lower stomach. "Someone's jealous," he murmured, his mouth soon returning to Merlin's member.

"Come on, Sire, we promise we won't compare to you, we just want to please Merlin," Lancelot told him as he rubbed Merlin's nipple.

Arthur struggled again, raising his voice, "He is not yours to-"

"Sire," Leon said calmly and Arthur forced himself to calm and resigned to his fate.

"He likes it when..." he closed his eyes and imagined Merlin spread beneath him, remembering what to do to make him moan, how to make his back arch. He took a shaky breath and swallowed thickly.

"T-The inside of his thighs…" Arthur whispered breathlessly, eyes still closed, picturing him doing this to Merlin. "Gently… ever so gently… "

Gwaine dipped his head, nudging Merlin's legs apart. He pressed a kiss against the pale skin of the servant's thigh, caressing softly with lips, teeth and tongue.

"Ah! Oh God, yes!" Merlin cried, bucking his hips.

"His neck, just under his jaw," Arthur continued eyes wide at Merlin's reaction to the touches - he had never seen his face while he did these things. Merlin wrapped an arm around Lancelot's neck, using the hold to direct his lips to the perfect spot. "And just...just behind his balls," he felt himself grow hard as he watched Merlin writhe, and too his discomfort, he felt the same happening to Percival.

Gwaine stroked at the soft, delicate skin and Merlin arched off the bed, moaning loudly. "The door," Arthur licked his lips before continuing, "is the door locked?"

"Yes, Sire," Leon answered hoarsely, eyes fixed on the scene in front of him.

"Hmm, what about a little further back, Lancelot, hand me that oil, will you?" Gwaine held out his hand for Lancelot.

"No!" Arthur cried, but this time not from rage, but desperation. Everyone looked at him. "Please, no...Ok, I understand, share; don't get jealous, Merlin loves me. I love him too and if you dare try to..." Arthur took a shaky breath, "Please don't, that's too much." Gwaine and Lancelot looked back to Merlin for confirmation, but his eyes were fixed on Arthur's. "Please," Arthur tried again.

"Let him go," Merlin told them, Percival looked to Leon unsurely.

Leon nodded his head, realising that Arthur had learnt his lesson and that they maybe had gone a step too far. Percival, at the command, released his grip on the Prince and Arthur ran across the room to the three men on the bed. Both Gwaine and Lance moved aside as the blonde haired man scrambled onto the bed, scooping Merlin into a hug, which the darker haired male willingly returned.

"I'm so sorry…" Arthur whispered, burying his face into the crook of Merlin's neck and breathing in his welcoming and addictive smell. "I'm too jealous and too protective over you Merlin and I'm so so sorry. But, please believe me; I only do it because I care so much for you."

"I know, but I'm not flirting with every guy I talk to, you have to trust me," Merlin told him, giving him the affection he needed in a tender kiss before flopping back on the bed. "Sex," he said simply.

"Wh-"

"Now," he added. Arthur glanced around to his knights.  
"So what are we meant to do?" Gwaine asked, "Just watch?" Arthur smirked regaining his confidence.

"That's exactly what you're meant to do; watch and learn from the master. Then you can see your point proven," he said confidently as Merlin giggled and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"And what was that?" Lancelot asked, grinning as he knew what was to come.

"That I have nothing to worry about, because nobody can make Merlin feel the way he does during sex, nobody but me."

"Hmm, if only your penis was as big as your ego, that might actually be true," Merlin said cheekily before pulling Arthur down for a kiss to show that it lacked seriousness. "Come on love," he whispered against his lips, "show them that I'm yours, have me."

Grinning widely, the Prince gladly did what he was told. Pressing his lips against Merlin's, Arthur kissed him deeply, pushing him back into the bed. He buried a hand in dark locks, his other sliding up Merlin's pale leg, which was soon wrapped tightly around Arthur's waist. The servant moaned loudly as Arthur found the sensitive spot on his neck, his hips bucking up towards his lover's, desperate for more contact.

Silence had fallen between the other knights in the room as they all stood, gaze fixed on their Prince and his lover. Never before had any of them seen such affection between two people.

Arthur kissed Merlin repeatedly, his lips, cheeks, chin, jaw and neck, loving the way his breath hitched and his chest pushed up against his when he inhaled. He smiled and looked up to his knights, seeing the way they stared and strained not to touch themselves, though it was clear from the tents in their breeches that they wanted to.

"Lancelot," Arthur called, "the oil, if you would be so kind." Lancelot fumbled as he picked up the oil and took handed it to his prince. "Thank you," Arthur looked round again, "for God sakes, just do it," he said, nodding at their groins, "God knows what'll happen if you don't."

He turned his attention back to Merlin as he heard his chair scrape against the floor and a satisfied sigh as someone relaxed into it and followed his orders.

Percival had been the first to give into temptation. He dropped heavily into Arthur's chair, head falling back with a groan and hands burring themselves in his breeches. His eyes slowly slipped closed as a hoarse groan escaped his lips.

Arthur's lips began their pilgrimage down Merlin's chest and stomach, kissing tenderly and nibbling softly, reddening the other male's pale skin. The Prince's hands were busily undoing the stopper from the bottle of oil and coating three of his fingers on one hand with the substance. He stopped and grinned as he reached Merlin's lower abdomen. He could feel Merlin's stiff member pressing against his chest and his fingers began to trail down between Merlin's legs before…

He froze as he felt a pair of lips attach themselves to his neck and a strong, warm body press against his back from where he lay on the bed.

"What are...?" Leon's beard scratched across his skin as he nuzzled in, "what are you doing?"

"It's only fair that Merlin learns the same lesson as you, Sire," Leon insisted as his hands stroked down Arthur's sides. Merlin looked indifferent about the display.

"Please..." he begged, "just do...anything!"

Arthur growled and turned his attention to Leon, "fine, stay, but don't get in my way."

"Yes, Sire," Leon's eyes locked on Lancelot and Gwaine where they stood.

Or rather, where they used to be stood. Gwaine had pushed Lancelot up against the hard stone wall and had locked their lips together in a very heated and passionate kiss. Their hands roamed everywhere and their tongues invaded each other's mouths.

Leon gave a groan at the sight of them, his hips bucking of their own accord. He returned to nuzzling Arthur's neck, a hand pulling the Princess' shirt from where it was tucked into his breeches. Once free, Leon's hand moved up underneath it, caressing Arthur's muscular chest and stomach.

Arthur hummed his approval into Merlin's neck and slipped a finger into the slighter man beneath him. "Ah, about time...mmm, more," he prompted. Arthur smirked as Leon moaned into his ear and tweaked his nipple. Arthur groaned as he worked another finger into Merlin's hot body.

"He's so wonton isn't he?" He asked Leon, "so willing to give, so perfect," he added, before kissing Merlin and adding another finger, twisting and spreading them to stretch him.

Merlin groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as he was stretched apart. He arched his back upwards, allowing Arthur a better access. In return Arthur pushed back against Leon, eyes widening slightly as he felt the knights member press into his lower back.

Beside them, Gwaine and Lancelot were soon heading towards a full blown fight of desperate, raw emotion. Hands flew everywhere, touching and feeling every muscle, exposing every inch of skin possible. Lips slipped and parted, travelling down a bared neck.

Gwaine pulled at the laces of Lancelot's breeches, dropping to his knees to desperately tug off his boots and breeches as Lancelot pulled off his tunic, leaving him completely naked. Gwaine stood again, pressing himself against Lancelot as he kissed him and began lifting his own tunic. "Percival," Lancelot muttered, making Gwaine halt.

"Percy?" He asked, confused, but still took off his tunic.

"He's alone, can we...relocate?" Gwaine's features remained un-amused, before he kicked off his shoes and breeches and smiled seductively, turning to walk to Percival.

"Come on then, Percy," he called, "let's see if your strength matches mine," he challenged, Lancelot following behind him, grinning

Percival open a heavy eye at Gwaine's word and gazed longingly over at the pair of them. His hand, which was still buried deep in his breeches, was soon replaced with Lancelot's as Gwaine walked around the back of the chair and draped himself over Percival's shoulders, kissing at his neck.

With his free hand, Lancelot tugged at Percival's breeches, encouraging him to lift himself up so he could slip them, along with his boots off him. He threw them on the floor and smirked when Gwaine's followed immediately, looking up at the man. "What? It wouldn't be fair otherwise," was all he said.

Lancelot was stopped from replying by strong hands grabbing him and tugging him up. He gasped in surprise as he was hoisted onto Percival's lap, knees crushed between his thighs and the arms of the chair. Percival tugged him down for a kiss and Gwaine switched to kissing Lancelot's neck, sorely tempted to join him on Percival's lap. He groaned as he imagined one of them straddling each of Percival's muscled thighs, kissing and stroking him, licking and biting at his skin. They'd need a wider chair, was the only reason he could think have not to do this. He glanced around, looking for something that might fit the purpose. The floor was too cold, but the table...wide, study, not too cold...

With a grin, Gwaine locked eyes with Lancelot and nodded over at the table, his fellow knight understanding his reasoning immediately. Breaking the kiss, Lancelot slowly slide off of Percival's lap and took his hands, pulling him to his feet also. The bigger man gave a confused look as he was led over to the table by Lancelot as Gwaine cleared the surface. He was pushed to sit on the wooden table top and soon all conscious thought left his mind. Lancelot and Gwaine were soon on top of him, their warm, muscled legs either side of one of his thighs. Lancelot reached up a hand and cupped Percival's cheek, turning his face to him and resuming their kiss. Gwaine in the meantime, pressed his lips against the strong pulse on Percival's neck.

Percival stroked down each of their bodies, cupping a cheek each and pulling them to rub against his hips. Their matching groans echoed around him and he pulled again, just to hear that sound. "Ah, yes, Percival..." Lancelot bit his lip to hold in another groan and Gwaine took the opportunity to steal a kiss from Percival's lips. Lancelot frowned at this but quickly smirked, "fine, but I get first dibs on his cock," he said, trailing down Percival's body. Gwaine quickly pulled away and followed him, pushing Percival back to lie down, making it easier.

"No fair, you kissed him first!" He protested, holding Lancelot's shoulder so he couldn't reach Percival's erection.

"Then you stole him," Lancelot reminded him, able to get close enough that his breath could be felt on Percival's dick.

"Well, you can have his lips back," he eyed Percival's cock, admiring the length and thickness of it. "I want his cock." Percival groaned at the feel of their breaths, it was a tease, but not enough.

"But…" I-"

"Will one of you just do something?" Percival finally shouted. Lancelot and Gwaine looked at him in surprise before turning back to each other and smirking.

"Share?" Lancelot suggested.

"Definitely," Gwaine agreed.

Both knights dropped to their knees and spread Percival's legs apart. Lancelot leant up and wrapped a hand around Percival's thick member, licking the head teasingly. Meanwhile, Gwaine moved forward and took Percival's balls into his mouth, sucking on them and rolling them round with his tongue. The bigger man dropped his head backwards, groaning loudly as the two knights went to work on him.

Percival's groans were drowned out, however, by the strangled cry Merlin made as Arthur thrust into him. He was sat on the Prince's lap, eyes scrunched closed and teeth gritted as Arthur help raise and lower him back onto his member. Sir Leon was before him, nibbling harshly on one of his nipples, tweaking the other between thumb and finger. His other hand was wrapped tightly around his member as he stroked himself slowly

"Oh...oh, God," he opened his eyes to look at Leon and caught sight of the other knights in the corner of his eye. "Oh, God," he pawed at Leon's shoulder and tapped Arthur's thigh. "Look, look at them," he said breathlessly. Arthur and Leon stopped moving when they looked at the other knights.

"Lord have mercy," Leon whispered as he watched Percival moan and grab Lancelot's head with a strong hand. He was too gentle to push him down lest he hurt him, but he was too aroused to let go, so he just held on.

"Humph, we can put on a better show than that," Arthur commented, returning Leon's attention to him, "I'm sure we can be louder that that as well, look who we have on our team." He brought Merlin's attention back to them with a sharp thrust upwards, earning a loud cry from the slighter male, "See?" he asked Leon.

Merlin's cry made Lancelot look up, pulling away from Percival's cock and making the larger knight groan. He smiled, seeing the challenging look in Arthur's eyes. "So competitive," he murmured. Gwaine looked up to the Prince. Lancelot saw the same look in Gwaine's eyes and rolled his eyes. Gwaine dropped to take Percival's cock into his mouth, making him moan as he took him in deeper and guided his large hands to tangle in his hair.

Lancelot stood and got onto the table beside Percival. Leaning down, he kissed along the knight's exposed neck, his hand travelling across his chest and down his stomach. Percival moaned at the feel of the two man's lips on his skin and tightened his grip on Gwaine's hair and reaching to cup Lancelot's backside with his free hand. He stroked a finger across Lancelot's entrance, enjoying the feel of him shudder.

Not wanting to be beaten, Leon released his grip on Merlin's nipples and dropped down and led flat on the bed. He couldn't help be grin as Merlin's member twitched when his hot breath ghosted across it. He licked at the white substance forming at the top before taking it fully in his mouth, relaxing his throat muscle so he wouldn't gag.

"Ah! Oh," Merlin squirmed in Arthur's lap, trying to push into Leon's mouth and back onto Arthur's cock. "Ah, fuck...Please! I can't...Oh God," he tangled a hand in Leon's hair and threw the other one back over Arthur's shoulder.

"Oh dear, I think we've broken him, Leon," Arthur said calmly, thrusting forwards and upwards as be pulled Merlin back down. Merlin was near sobbing by now, desperate for that extra spark that would push him over the edge, just waiting for Arthur to find the right angle. "AH!"

And there it was, Merlin exploded into Leon's mouth, all but screaming as he did so.

The three knights on the table looked over to the bed at the sound, "damn," Lancelot murmured, "we lost. Ah well, we can still have fun. Well done, Sire!" he called before retuning his attention to Percival.

"Leon, move." Leon looked up at him curiously, still licking Merlin's cock clean as the warlock whimpered at the touch on the over sensitized skin. "Either lie down on your back so we can be on top of you or move," Arthur prompted, more impatient this time. Leon quickly obliged both him and the Prince lowering Merlin down to lie on him, Arthur still in him.

"No, I...I can't," Merlin tried weakly.

"Oh," Arthur kissed his neck hard and kept his face pressed against it as he spoke. "You can baby, I know you can, you're doing so well, being so good, for me, yeah?" Merlin grumbled but nodded, hiding his face in Leon's shoulder as Arthur started thrusting again. "If you're still hard after this, I'll suck you off," he promised Leon, who Merlin was simply regarding as a lumpy mattress at this point.

Leon nodded to his Prince before wrapping his arms around Merlin and kissing him deeply, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and exploring every inch. Merlin groaned loudly, his eyes slipping closed as his soft, sensitive member rubbed against Leon's rock hard and needy one every time Arthur pushed into him.

Lance gave a cry of pain as one of Percival's thick fingers pushed into him. He lowered his head, trying to for the tears to stay in his eyes as the man below him curled his finger, searching. He knew he had found what he was looking for when Lancelot through his head back, eyes wide and gave a groan of pleasure.

Gwaine had frozen in what he was doing. Percival's member dropped from his mouth as his wide eyes locked onto Lancelot's arched back and neck. Standing slowly, he got onto the table behind the knight and leant across him, kissing down his shoulder whilst he too inserted a finger into Lancelot's entrance.

"Ah, Gwaine, please-"

"Hush, love, I'll make it better, I'll make you feel good, then you can take Percival." Gwaine turned slightly to spit on the fingers and Lancelot's hole, easing the way slightly, then leaning down to lick them, poking and lapping at Lancelot's stretched entrance.

"Oh, Gwaine," Lancelot moaned.  
"Is that good? We'll get you nice and ready for Percy," he said, almost mumbling to himself at this point.

Lancelot gave a shaky cry and screwed his eyes tightly as Gwaine began to thrust his finger gently. Tears began to stream from his eyes and he dug his nail into the wooden top of the table. Percival, seeing this, moved forward, forcing Lancelot to kneel up. He took the knight's hands and placed them on his own shoulders, allowing Lancelot to cling tightly to him. He gently reached up and wiped the tears away from his face before pulling Lancelot into a passionate and surprisingly gentle kiss.

"It'll be ok," He whispered softly, hand stroking Lancelot's hips in an attempt to take his mind off the pain as Gwaine inserted a second finger.

"Shh," Gwaine kissed the base of Lancelot's spine and rubbed gentle circles into the small of his back, "we've got you, you'll be alright, nearly there. Oh, you're so good, Lancey. You're so strong," another kiss, "so brave," another, "and now you've got to do what you've never allowed yourself to, you've got to relax."

"Hurts," Lancelot whimpered.

"That's why you need to relax," Percival told him, running a hand through his hair, "come, on, you're so beautiful, I don't like to see you crying, come on," Percival kissed Lancelot again and Lancelot forced himself to relax, to focus on Percival and the way Gwaine was kissing up and down his spine. Gwaine felt the difference immediately and set to work looking for his prostate.

"Percy, your fingers are longer, help me," Gwaine begged and Percival wiggled his finger, twisting it to rub against Lancelot's prostate, making him moan and arch. "Again," Gwaine ordered, spreading his fingers as he watched Lancelot arch and writhe. "There, you go, that's better, isn't it, Lancey?" Gwaine asked, Lancelot nodded as he moaned. Gwaine kissed his spine again and rubbed his cheek, "so good."

Lancelot gave another moan in response as he opened his mouth up to Percival's searching tongue. He could feel the bigger man's thick member pressing against the inside of this thigh. It was unfair, his scrambled mind just managed to piece together; here was him and Percival having all the fun and Gwaine doing all the work. Something had to be done about that.

Arching backwards slightly, Lancelot searched blindly behind himself for what he was looking for. His fingers met Gwaine's bear chest and travelled down them lightly, causing his companion to shiver and groan against his back. Lancelot's hand continued downwards until it met the waistband of Gwaine's breeches. He slipped a finger inside them and tugged at them, the other man wiggling his hips slightly to help remove them. Once they were gone, Lancelot wrapped a hand around Gwaine's needy member and squeezed it as Gwaine added a third and final finger into his entrance.

"Oh, Lord," Lancelot moaned, squeezing Gwaine's cock. "Oh, Sir Gwaine." Oh yes, Gwaine liked that. Percival smirked at Gwaine over Lancelot's shoulder and nodded. Gwaine understood and removed his fingers, Percival still twisting his inside Lancelot as Gwaine rubbed the oil over Percival's cock.

"Nearly, there. Are you ready?" Percival asked, as he slipped his finger out of Lancelot's body. Lancelot nodded and whimpered as Gwaine moved out of reach to admire Lancelot's quivering hole.

"Percival..." Lancelot whined, hoping the larger knight would bring Gwaine back. Gwaine and Percival's combined strength lifted Lancelot above Percival's cock and slowly lowered him onto it, trying to hold the writhing man still when he was fully seated on Percival's pelvis (that's fun to say ^_^). Gwaine sat on Percival's thighs, wrapping an arm around Lancelot's waist and gripping his hip with his other hand, overlapping Percival's that was also resting there.

On the bed, Merlin lay with his eyes closed, resting on Leon's shoulder as Arthur thrust into him, jolting him backwards and forwards, rubbing him against Leon and it hurt so good. His cock was painfully sensitive, but was making a valiant attempt to become hard again

Leon's face was nuzzled deeply into Merlin's pale, outstretched neck. He kissed it gently, nibbling on it softly and creating numerous red marks all over the male's smooth flesh. His one hand was buried deeply in Merlin's dark locks, holding his head in place on his shoulder. His other hand reached down to grip Arthur's ball, massaging them gently, his eyes locking with Arthur. He smiled widely to himself as the Prince threw his head back and groaned loudly, hips bucking wildly into Merlin.

Suddenly the dark haired sorcerer found himself back on his knees, back pressed again Arthur's chest as the Prince gripped his arms tightly. Leon wormed his way out from beneath them and pressed himself against Merlin's chest, kissing him deeply.

Merlin grabbed Leon's arms tightly to hold his exhausted body up. Arthur gripped his hips tightened and started thrusting faster, more erratically and he sank his teeth into Merlin's shoulder to stifle a groan as he came. Merlin pulled away from Leon and cried out in pain and surprise, sighing in relief when Arthur finally let go and pulled out of him. Tighter, Leon and Arthur lowered him onto the bed and Arthur shoved Leon down next to him, bending to lick the head of his cock.

"Ah, Sire!" Leon shouted.

"Told you I would," Arthur reminded him, a hand resting on Merlin's stomach as he sucked Leon off.

Leon gave a groan as Arthur's mouth engulfed him entirely. He shakily managed to push himself up onto his elbows to get a better look at the blonde head bobbing up and down on his lap. The Prince licked up the thick, pulsing vein on the underside of Leon's member, flicking his tongue teasingly over the head. At this, Leon gave out another breathy moan and collapsed back onto the bed, turning his head sideways to look at Merlin. He reached across and grabbed the young warlock by the chin, drawing him into a deep tongue-y kiss. His hands fisted themselves in Arthur's hair and he guided the Prince's head up and down his member, going at a speed that suited him.

Look at you," Merlin murmured against his lips, "controlling my prince, you must feel pretty powerful." Leon laughed.

"I know I have much more strength than you right now," Leon joked, Merlin could only laugh, knowing that he was well and truly fucked and now he just wanted to sleep. Arthur reached blindly for Merlin's hand, slapping lightly at Merlin's skin until Merlin offered his hand to him. He gladly took it and moved it to caress Leon's balls, making the knight groan. Merlin smiled at this and moved to suck at Leon's nipple.

Percival helped Gwaine lift and lower Lancelot, taking all the power away from him, as he listened to the moans that filled the room. "Please," Lancelot begged, pulling at Gwaine's hand then, seeing it was no use gave up and fell back against his strong body. "Please, I need more. Please don't do this." Percival and Gwaine smiled evilly at each other and kept the steady pace, lifting Lancelot so that only the head of Percival's large cock remained in him (and this was a good eight inches away from Percival) then gently lowering him back onto it.

"I am a fighter!" Lancelot insisted, grabbing Percival and wriggling, but it was no use against Percival and Gwaine's combined strength. "I do not do gentle, I don't...oh please, just..." He let out a frustrated growl. "Merlin!" He called, "Merlin, help!"

"Sorry, Lance, I'm in no position to, you know...move. So you're on you're own, but if it makes you feel any better, you can cuddle up to me after." He promised

"I shall hold you to that," Lancelot muttered, his head falling forward to rest lightly on Gawain's shoulder. He turned his gaze to the knight in front of him and frowned deeply. "I hate you…"

Gawain laughed and pressed a gentle kiss against Lancelot's cheek, continuing to help Percival raise and lower him onto Percival's member. "No you don't Lancey. It's not possible for you to hate people. You don't know how to hate."

"I'll make it possible," Lancelot grumbled, nipping harshly on Gawain's shoulder, who gave a shudder and chuckled in reply.

"Percival!" Arthur called across the room, stroking Leon's cock, "are you loyal to your Prince?" Percival looked confused and stopped moving.

"Of course, Sire, always," he swore.

"Excellent, stop breaking my knights. Do as your prince commands; plough him," he ordered. Lancelot moaned and closed his eyes, relief flooding through him as Percival answered 'yes, Sire.'

"Thank you, Sire!" Lancelot called, thankful that he would finally be given release.

Percival's thrusts grew harder and Lancelot moaned, feeling the pleasure building and building, and built on a shaking foundation, it wouldn't take long to come crashing down.

"This will be a test of your stamina," Gwaine murmured, "after all, I'm having a turn next," he promised.

"Y-You… talk… to… much…" Lancelot managed between gasps, fisting a hand on Gawain's hair and pulling him closer, crashing their lips together. Gawain eyes wide with surprise, was soon grinning into the kiss, his tongue forcing Lancelot's lips apart and plunging deep inside his mouth.

Percival, still thrusting deeply and quickly into the beautiful male on his lap, nuzzled his face into the crook of Lancelot's neck and kissed it tenderly and with great care as if one wrong more, one misplaced kiss would call his companion to break and crumble. Lancelot groaned blissfully into Gawain's mouth and, breaking the kiss, led his head back on Percival's shoulder, giving the bigger male more room to adorn his neck.

Gawain grinned as he watched the pleasure filled looks on their faces. Leaning forward he took one of Lancelot's pert nipples into his mouth and sucked on it harshly, his hand fisting around Lancelot's member and pumping it torturously slow.

"I'll kill you both if I've not come in the next minute," Gwaine's eyes narrowed as they met Percival's.

"Is that a challenge?" Gwaine murmured. Without giving him the chance to answer, Gwaine sped up with his hand, "come on, come on, Lancey-boy," Gwaine encouraged. Percival grabbed Lancelot's hips and thrust faster, harder, kissing the sensitive skin just behind his ear to combine strength with affection, a gentle touch. That was everything he was, simply gentle strength.

"Ah, close, so close, just," Gwaine swiped his thumb over the slit and just the touch of his finger on his balls had him coming hard over their chests. Gwaine lifted his come-covered fingers and offered them to Percival over Lancelot's shoulder.

"Sir?" he asked, Lancelot watched as Percival sucked his fingers in, cleaning each of them, he barely noticed when Percival slipped out of him.

Lancelot gave a groan as he watched Percival's tongue swirl around Gawain's finger's removing all of the white substance, and his aching, sensitive member threatened to harden again. Instead, panting, he collapsed forward, his head resting on Gawain's chest, not carrying about the sticky mess he had made. Gawain chuckled and reached down to gently kiss the top of Lancelot's head.

"You did well Lancey," He whispered, smoothing down the slightly damp lock with the fingers that weren't being teased by Percival's tongue, "You looked so beautiful."

The knight gave a breathy chuckle and gently kissed Gawain's chest. "Your turn now." He managed to find the energy deep inside him to crawl out of the way before Percival was forcing Gawain to lie down. Gawain did so, grinning cheekily and resting his hands behind his head.

"Show me what you've got Percy," He said, eyes slipping closed.

Percival spread Gwaine's legs and reached for the oil, "ah, ah, ah," Gwaine hadn't opened his eyes but was smiling smugly. "Check first." Percival ran his finger from Gwaine's balls down to his entrance and found that it was oiled and stretched already. "It was a feast night," Gwaine explained, "anything could have happened, and look where we are now, you could compliment me on being so well pre-PARED!" He moaned loudly as Percival thrust in with one smooth stroke.

"My compliments, Sir Gwaine, it was indeed an excellent idea," Percival grinned as he pulled back then thrust forwards sharply. Neither had noticed Lancelot slip off the table and crawl over to the bed, climbing on and crossing over Arthur and Leon's legs to where Merlin lay. Arthur glanced down briefly before returning to Leon, bringing him quickly to completion as Merlin casually played with his balls, smiling a welcome to Lancelot as he flopped down onto Merlin's chest, kissing it affectionately and stroking Arthur's hair.

"I see it's going well over here," Lancelot noticed.

"Yeah, it's taking a bit longer than it should do because Arthur and I aren't going to be shagging anyone but each other for a while, well, properly...blowjobs don't count," he looked down to his lover and smiled, "obviously."

"Obviously…" Lancelot murmured sleepily, yawning into his hand. Merlin smiled and gently guided the knight's head to rest on his shoulder, holding it in place by burying his finger's in Lancelot's dark locks. Lancelot murmured appreciatively, nuzzling his face into the warlock's neck and closing his eyes, resting a hand on his abdomen.

Leon was gasping quickly and breathlessly beside them, his hands fisted tightly in the Prince's hair and guiding his mouth up and down on his member. With the combination of Arthur's hot mouth and wet, heavenly mouth around his length, and Merlin long, thin and slightly cold fingers massaging his balls soon had Leon coming, emptying himself into Arthur's mouth, his head tilted back into the pillow as he cried out in pure pleasure.

Arthur grimaced as he swallowed it and climbed up the bed to kiss Leon quickly before climbing over him. "Everyone off my bed," he ordered, making them all grumble and groan. "So you want to sleep on top of the blankets?" He asked, lifting them slightly. The three shuffled and squished until they were all under the warm throws and Arthur climbed back in, crawling over Leon to settle between him and Merlin.

"Come on you two!" Leon shouted, "We're all waiting for you over here!" Percival was thrusting into Gwaine hard and fast, proving his strength to him as he moved him further and further up the table, having to pull him back down every few thrusts to stop him falling off.

"Yeah, Percival's nearly done, but I could go for hours," Gwaine shouted the challenge and Percival laughed.

"There's no way I'm finishing before you."

Gwaine chuckled, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips back towards Percival, meeting him half way. "Is that so?" He asked, running a hand down the hard muscles of the bigger man's shoulders and back.

Percival shudder in pleasure pushing harshly and deeply into the knight beneath him. He laughed deeply at the slighter man's surprised gasp, his voice dark with lust. He reached a hand between them and flicked the head on Gwaine's member. "Yes, that is so Sir Gwaine."

Merlin's eyes widened and he made to sit up, to go to the two, but Arthur held him down. "Sire?" Leon asked.

"Merlin likes strength, it's something that...he likes," Arthur said awkwardly, pushing Merlin's shoulders back into the bed, watching his eyes darken with lust. "And in the state he's in,

"Oh, but Arthur, look at them, the two strongest men I know and look at them, I want to be there, I want...please, I need," he begged, arching up as Arthur sat astride him.

"Oh dear, seems you're only left with me," he said, leaning down and pressing him further into the mattress. "I hope that will do." Merlin grabbed him and pulled him down for a kiss, reaching around for his hand to guide it to his cock.

"Now, fast, please," he begged.

Arthur chuckled as, with the aid of Merlin's fumbling hand, his finger's closed around the dark haired man's, once again, hard member. He nibbled lightly on Merlin's bottom lip as the male below him wrapped his arms tightly around his neck and tugged him closer.

Leon and Lancelot exchanged looks across the pair and smiled widely at each other. Cuddling up against Merlin's back, Lancelot wrapped an arm around his middle, running his fingers lightly down his chest. Merlin shuddered again him as Lancelot nipped lightly at his shoulder.

Back on the table, both Percival and Gwaine were panting breathlessly, Gwaine pushing his hips back up against Percival's and Percival pumping mercilessly on Gwaine's cock. Both determined to make the other come first.

"I have better self control than you, and you're drunk, you don't have as much control over your body as you think you do," Percival noted, smiling smugly.

"I have excellent self control, I'll have you know. Perfect actually," he returned, tweaking Percival's nipples harshly, making the older man hiss.

Merlin closed his eyes and listened to the sounds the two men were making, concentrating solely on their strength and being touched by two knights. "Oh, I'm..."

"Another thing you should know about Merlin, is that he's insatiably and one orgasm is rarely enough to satisfy him." Arthur told Leon and Lancelot, who nodded as though Arthur had made a perfectly reasonable, appropriate remark.

"Merlin," Lancelot whispered in his ear, "you like strength, I have so much power." Lancelot glanced at Arthur and winked. "You see Percival?" Merlin opened his eyes and looked over to the man, moaning at the way his back curved and moved fluidly as he fucked Gwaine. "Watch what I can do to him," Lancelot licked Merlin's neck as he pushed himself up onto his elbow.

"Percival!" he called, the larger man turned to him, eyes wide with interest. "Do as your master commands; come." And just like that, Percival gasped and shuddered, turning and leaning low over Gwaine as he spilled into him. At the sight, Merlin did the same, screwing his eyes tightly shut and coming over his and Arthur's chests.

He opened his eyes and Arthur was cleaning the mess up with someone's tunic before throwing it on the floor and settling back between Leon and Merlin. Merlin turned to stare at Lancelot, still breathing heavily. "What?" Lancelot asked, shrugging, "you two aren't the only ones who like sex." He tucked himself in to Merlin's side again, throwing an arm over him to rest his hand on Arthur's chest, where Leon rested his on top of it. "Obviously," he chuckled, returning his attention to Percival and Gwaine.

As soon as the larger man had filled him, Gwaine soon followed, coming between them and causing a stickiness to form on their chests. Both were panting breathlessly, clinging desperately to each other. Gwaine gave a breathless chuckle and reached forward, pulling Percival's head towards his and resting their foreheads against each other.

"Y-You beat me… Sir Gwaine…" Percival gasped, trying to catch his breath. Gwaine gave a grin and pressed a passionate kiss against Percival's lips.

"You did great Percy…" he complimented truthfully. "Best I've ever had." And he chuckled again as a light blush formed on the bigger man's cheeks. His chuckled soon turned into a grown of loss as Percival pulled out of him, pressing another kiss against his lips.

Arthur raised his head and looked over at the pair on the table. "Are you two coming to join us or are you going for another round?"

Gwaine gave a grin and looked expectantly up at Percival, who chuckled and shook his head, sliding off of the table. "Tomorrow that I promise you Sir Gwaine." Gwaine gave a slight disappointed look but smiled to show he didn't really mean it, then he too jumped off of the table and took Percival's extended hand.

"Everyone shove over," Gwaine ordered as they approached the bed.

"Clean yourselves up first, I don't want all of that in my sheets," Arthur told them, pulling his knights and Merlin closer to the centre of the bed to make room on either side. Gwaine picked up a tunic off the floor and wiped his torso and thighs, before throwing it to Percival across the bed and climbing in next to Leon.

"Oh, I must say, Leon," he began, kissing the shell of Leon's ear and wrapping an arm around him, spooning him. "This was an excellent plan, ingenious, truly." He kissed his cheek before settling in behind him.

Percival climbed into the other side of the bed, wrapping himself around Lancelot, completely surrounding him. Lancelot reached back and touched his face, stroking his cheek affectionately. "You're such a good boy, Percival," he pulled him down for a kiss.

"Oi!" Arthur shouted. "Enough of that, you'll set Merlin off again." Merlin grumbled and turned away from the two, hiding his face in Arthur's shoulder. When everyone was calm and settled, the slim warlock now asleep, tucked between Arthur and Lancelot, Arthur turned to Leon. "Thank you, Sir Leon. You are a good friend." Leon smiled and nodded in recognition of the thanks and kissed Arthur's shoulder.

"By the looks of things, he's a bloody fine lover too," Gwaine mumbled into Leon's hair. Leon didn't laugh.

"For my Prince, I would be anything," he admitted, settling into the pillow after wishing everyone a good night. Silence fell in the chambers, well, it did until...

"Ninety nine tankards of mead on the wall," Gwaine sang. Everyone groaned in protest, some muttering death threats. Percival managed to silence him with a treat of withholding sex.

They fell into a deep sleep in the large bed; Prince Arthur, his sorcerer and lover, and his knights.

Well, most of them…

Down in a small house in the village surrounding Camelot, Gwen sat frowning at her brother across a scrubbed wooden table.

"…and they've just vanished!" Elyan was saying, a worried and confused look on his face. "All of them, Prince Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, all of them! You don't think they've been abducted do you?" He raised his fearful gaze to the woman sat across from him.

Gwen's frowned deepened slightly more. "There no where at all?" Elyan shook his head. "Did you try the Prince's chambers?"

The look on Elyan's face changed to one of slight alarm. "That's another strange thing, you see. When I went up to the Prince's chambers the guards outside looked… well… very uncomfortable to say the least. And they wouldn't let me go inside! They said I didn't want to know what was going on inside and there was strange moaning noises…" Elyan's eyes flew wide. "You don't think some wild beast managed to get in do you?"

A look of realisation came across Gwen's face and she laughed lightly, reaching across the table to rest her hand over Elyan's. "Oh Elyan! I wouldn't worry about that. I'm sure they are all fine."

"But…" Elyan began, confused.

"Elyan. Go to the Prince's chambers tomorrow and everything will become apparent." She stood, clearing the table, "And If it is what I know it is… I think I'll be dinning alone tomorrow."

With a knowing grin she turned away, leaving a highly confused and slightly worried Elyan to ponder her words.


End file.
